WD - Après l'Hiver vient le Printemps
by mimimuffins
Summary: Victime de ses premières contractions en pleine fuite, Beth Green n'a d'autre choix que d'accoucher où elle se trouve. Dorénavant maman, elle et son bébé ne pourront compter sur personne pour les sauver des rigueurs de l'hiver. [Bethyl & Post Prison]
1. Chapter 1

Au lendemain du nouvel épisode de la nouvelle saison (clairement déjà bien plus sympa que toute la saison précédente) et de la mort de Scott Wilson qui jouait Hershel (RIP u_u), voici ma dernière mini-fic sur WD avant que je ne m'attaque d'ici peu à mes trois bien plus longues histoires qui attendent patiemment leur tour. ^-^

S'agissant à l'origine d'une One Shot qui s'est un peu trop étendue, l'histoire ne fera que 5 petites parties.

.

* * *

 **Après l'hiver vient le printemps**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 1**

 **.**

C'est après avoir couru des heures durant dans la nuit noire et glaciale, au cœur d'une campagne infestée de Marcheurs, que Beth trouva finalement refuge dans le grenier d'une grange abandonnée juste avant qu'elle ne soit totalement prise d'assaut par les Morts. Une fois grimpée l'échelle menant à l'étage où étaient stockées les bottes de paille, elle tira non sans mal ladite échelle jusqu'à elle. Ainsi, personne de mort ou vivant ne pourrait plus monter. Si les lieux n'étaient pas parfaits, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel de les avoir atteints à temps. Déjà plus d'une heure que la douleur déchirante des contractions la ralentissait dans sa course pour échapper au troupeau la poursuivant.

Elle avait parfaitement compris dès la toute première qu'elle ne tarderait pas à accoucher.

Et elle était paniquée !

Par le troupeau de Marcheurs qui l'avait flairé et depuis poursuivit, bien sûr. Mais surtout du fait qu'elle pensait avoir un bon mois d'avance dans la date de son accouchement. Le bébé s'apprêtait à venir trop tôt. Mais comment s'en étonner, quand elle ne cessait de courir depuis des semaines !

Apeurée qu'elle ne puisse donner naissance à un nouveau-né vivant, elle tâcha de prendre sur elle, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier et attirer plus d'âmes voraces. Mais la douleur devint si intense, qu'elle ne s'en soucia très vite plus.

Une heure. Il lui fallut dès lors une heure sous le bruit incessant des grognements présents à ses pieds, pour enfin perdre les eaux. Au moins avait-elle profité de ce laps de temps pour confectionner de son mieux une petite alcôve en U avec des bottes de paille, vouée à les protéger du vent. En son centre, elle fixa une paillasse suffisamment épaisse pour s'y calfeutrer le moment venu avec son bébé. Une chance que sa poche n'ait pas éclaté à cet endroit, lui évitant ainsi de devoir tout recommencer.

Les contractions s'accélérant, elle n'eut plus à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir expulser son bébé hors d'elle. Finissant accroupie, si son ventre l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, ses mains sentirent la tête de l'enfant. Regroupant alors toutes ses forces, elle poussa de nouveau longuement par deux fois, pour libérer les épaules et enfin se saisir du nouveau-né.

Un petit homme. Elle venait d'avoir un fils !

Épuisée, les larmes aux yeux à ne pas l'entendre pleurer, Beth dégagea de son mieux ses voies respiratoires, souffla dans sa bouche sanglante... avant de le secouer par les pieds, dans un dernier recours, comme elle avait pu le voir faire plus jeune dans un film diffusé au lycée. Soudain, enfin, un cri perçant se fit entendre.

Elle avait réussi ! Il était vivant !

Éclatant en sanglots, elle serra le petit corps gigotant contre elle, ignorant combien de sang et liquide amniotique l'imbibaient par ce geste. Alors seulement, elle réagit au froid les entourant, voyant combien les cris du bébé comme ses propres souffles dégageaient un nuage de vapeur. Le nourrisson allait geler, si elle ne s'en occupait pas très vite. Clampant le cordon ombilical avec l'une de ses barrettes, elle coupa ce dernier de son couteau de chasse. Après quoi, sacrifiant la moitié d'une des deux bouteilles d'eau stockée dans son sac à dos, elle lava de son mieux le bébé avant de l'emmitoufler dans une serviette éponge qu'elle avait conservée à cette fin. Aussitôt, elle le blottit dans un nid de paille dont elle le couvrit en partie - seul moyen de le garder au chaud à cet instant.

Ceci fait, la jeune femme ne combattit plus les nouvelles contractions, poussant de nouveau pour expulser le placenta. Tout son corps était agité d'intenses tremblements induits par la peur et le froid glacial. Usant du reste de sa bouteille pour se laver au mieux, au terme de cette délivrance. Elle s'enquit ensuite de se rhabiller avec le restant de ses vêtements chauds, un pantalon de jogging et une chemise en laine. Elle était là heureuse d'avoir déniché pour cette occasion des protections intimes adaptées, quelques semaines plus tôt, et depuis précieusement stockées au fond de son sac.

Groupant tout son linge sale, elle l'utilisa pour essuyer la place où elle venait d'accoucher, avant de jeter le tout aux Marcheurs et couvrir le reste de fluide d'une botte de paille éclatée. Elle espérait que cela suffise à atténuer l'odeur du sang d'ici les prochaines heures.

Après quoi, elle rampa dans la paillasse confectionnée plus tôt, pour s'y blottir avec son bébé. Les couvrant tous deux de sa couverture et cette dernière d'une nouvelle couche de paille, Beth fut soulagée de sentir très vite la chaleur se rependre en elle. Percevant son fils mal à l'aise et agité, elle le présenta naturellement au sein, infiniment rassurée qu'il s'y accroche aussitôt.

Alors seulement, elle se permit d'éclater en sanglots. Demain, elle savait qu'elle devrait faire face aux Marcheurs gémissant sous ses pieds, à la présence du nouveau-né, et trouver de quoi les faire vivre - bien qu'elle ne se sente plus capable du moindre mouvement. Mais à cet instant, elle s'abandonna tout entière à la tristesse et la peur d'avoir été abandonnée.

Bien sûr, Daryl ne l'avait pas laissé volontairement. Ils avaient été séparés par un ensemble de Morts et d'humains en voulant après eux. Elle n'était pas même sûre qu'il ait pu en réchapper. Après la déroute de la prison, et toutes ces épreuves affrontées à deux, il avait encore fallu que le pire leur arrive. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas profiter un jour d'une accalmie ?

S'il avait survécu, elle supposait sans mal que Daryl pense qu'elle et leur enfant étaient en revanche bien morts à ce jour. Après tout, elle avait été emportée par un troupeau, tandis que lui faisait face à des hommes désireux de les dépouiller. Déjà deux mois qu'ils avaient ainsi été arrachés l'un à l'autre. Si elle n'était alors enceinte que de 6 mois, son ventre était déjà bien visible. Daryl avait été fou quand trois mois plus tôt, ils avaient compris ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir toujours fait l'amour couvert. Mais il fallait croire que les dates de péremption des préservatifs n'étaient pas là que pour le décorum. Si seulement elle avait trouvé plus tôt des pilules contraceptives...

Depuis leur séparation, elle avait pu s'infiltrer dans deux pharmacies. Son objectif avait été d'y trouver des fournitures pour se préparer à assumer au mieux la future naissance. Des protections, un mouche bébé pour libérer ses voies respiratoires qui lui avait bel et bien été salvateur, un premier paquet de couches pour les premiers jours, de nouvelles vitamines pré et post-natales pour tenir six bons mois, en plus de quelques analgésiques faibles pour elle.

Dans ses recherches, elle avait aussi fini par trouver par hasard, dans un placard de la première boutique, les pilules, implants et stérilets contraceptifs. Elle n'avait alors pas hésité. Se saisissant d'une trousse, elle l'avait remplie du matériel permettant l'insertion et le retrait d'un implant, emportant avec, une vingtaine d'entre-deux. Une fois le bébé né, elle comptait bien les utiliser. Sachant que cela fonctionnait 3ans, si elle ne perdait pas son sac, elle en aurait pour au-delà de sa vie.

Pas qu'elle prévoit d'avoir à nouveau des relations sexuelles avec quiconque. Mais en ces nouveaux temps, elle n'était pas à l'abri du viol. Sans compter que ces derniers couperaient court de façon définitive et salvatrice à son flux menstruel. Oui, il n'y aurait que de l'intérêt à les utiliser. Et si cela était réputé pour faire grossir. Là encore, en ces temps de disette, il ne serait pas inutile qu'une maigre portion lui soit plus calorique et nourrissante qu'auparavant.

En attendant, la fatigue dut à la course, l'accouchement, ses hormones en fusion, et ses larmes finirent par l'entraîner dans un profond sommeil.

Une poignée d'heures plus tard, à la lueur du soleil, le réveil s'avéra difficile, sous les chouinements de son enfant. Craignant qu'il alerte les alentours, Beth l'avait au plus vite nourri, puis changé, avant de l'habiller d'une des deux seules grenouillères qu'elle possédait. Elle compléta sa tenue d'une combinaison d'extérieur. Cette dernière était encore bien trop grande pour un si petit nourrisson. Mais au moins cela couvrait efficacement ses pieds et ses membres. Alors seulement, elle l'avait reposé dans un trou de paille suffisamment longtemps pour se nourrir à son tour et refaire son sac. Elle en extrait le dernier élément trouvé des jours plus tôt dans l'une des pharmacies visitées : une écharpe de portage. Analysant la notice qu'elle avait aussi emportée, elle fit quelques essais avec la bouteille d'eau encore pleine, avant d'être suffisamment satisfaite pour enfin y placer le nouveau-né. Heureuse de le voir bien portant, plutôt silencieux et clairement satisfait de cette proximité extrême avec sa mère, Beth soupira de soulagement. En le portant ainsi, sa veste d'hiver pourrait compléter de le protéger, tandis qu'elle pourrait conserver son sac à dos et garder ses mains libres pour les défendre.

Une hache glissée à sa ceinture, un couteau à la cheville, et une arme fixée à la cuisse, elle était tout aussi fin prête à les défendre. Alors enfin, elle se préoccupa de leur voisinage malveillant. Observant sous ses pieds, elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de marcheurs esseulés. À l'évidence, pendant qu'elle et son petit dormaient, d'autres bruits ou odeurs les avaient attirés plus loin. Enfin une bonne fortune pour eux !

WD

Deux semaines qu'elle avait accouché. Deux semaines surtout qu'elle n'avait su trouver quoi que ce soit de durable pour les protéger. Or si l'automne s'était montré froid et pluvieux, l'hiver se préparait à devenir glacial. Elle devait donc absolument leur trouver un abri pour passer les prochains mois ou l'un comme l'autre n'y survivrait pas.

Beth errait pour l'instant de son mieux aux tréfonds d'un bois, seule source de nourriture en la zone dépeuplée où elle s'était retrouvée, pour ne pas dire perdue.

Elle avait trouvé plus tôt une rivière pour y remplir ses deux bouteilles d'eau et venait de cuire un lapin piégé aux alentours. Si la température était froide en cette fin de journée, elle n'en avait pas moins déjà stoppé son feu. Le bruit des flammes camouflait trop ceux des pas des Marcheurs. Or elle ne pouvait prendre aucun risque avec le bébé. Elle terminait finalement de dévorer sa proie sans en garder un seul morceau de coté, donner le sein prenant toute son énergie, quand des bruits certes encore lointains la surpris.

Elle comprendrait quelques minutes plus tard que le vent portant l'avait sauvé du pire.

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, elle délaissa aussitôt le reste de son dîner et enfila son sac pour fuir. Elle savait que seule avec un bébé pouvant pleurer à tout instant, elle ne pourrait combattre qui que ce soit. Aussi était-elle toujours prête au départ. Jamais elle ne sortait quoi que ce soit de son sac, sans l'y ranger et refermer tout aussitôt. Comme jamais, en dehors des changements de couches, elle ne libérait son bébé de l'écharpe portée en permanence, même pour dormir. Ainsi ne lui fallut-il qu'une demi-minute pour reprendre la route.

Une sauvegarde improbable, quand à peine camouflée, elle les entendit déjà approcher.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais vu un feu dans le coin, y'a 20 minutes !

\- Hum... le foyer est encore chaud, bien que clairement éteint depuis un moment.

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin.

\- Je vous le dis, je suis le premier qui me la fait !

\- Et qui te dit que c'est une femme ?

\- Regardez !

Observant tous, ce qu'il restait d'un vieux tee-shirt, il était aisé de comprendre à quoi il venait de servir.

\- Putain ! Elle a un chiard avec elle.

\- Chier. Si elle vient d'accoucher, sa chatte sera encore dilatée.

\- Hé... y'a toujours sa bouche ou son cul.

\- Et à plusieurs y'a toujours moyen de combler les vastes chattes.

\- Clair.

\- Sans compter qu'en prenant le bébé en otage, elle fera tout ce qu'on veut sans se révolter.

\- Pourquoi le garder ? Moi j'ai jamais tété une poitrine qui donne du lait. Mieux vaut l'épargner pour nous.

\- On la poursuit ?

\- Il fait déjà presque nuit. On va rester ici. Si ça se trouve, elle est juste partie pisser.

\- A priori, elle avait terminé de manger. Je pense plutôt qu'elle est déjà loin.

\- T'inquiète... À son rythme, on n'aura aucun mal à la rattraper d'ici demain soir.

Tremblant à l'écoute de ce qui les attendrait s'ils mettaient la main sur eux, Beth n'eut plus aucun mal à trouver la force et conviction de marcher la nuit durant et toute la journée qui s'en suivit, ne s'arrêtant que pour nourrir et changer son bébé. Sauf qu'à ce rythme, sous un froid toujours extrême, et sujette à l'anémie depuis sa grossesse de par une importante perte de sang qui s'était à peine stoppée, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tâchant de fuir vers la première ville enfin croisée, seul moyen de camoufler ses traces et échapper une bonne fois pour toutes à ses traqueurs. Beth savait qu'à l'inverse, elle devrait là bas prendre garde à un surplus de Marcheurs. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle les préférait de loin à toute rencontre humaine.

Quand la jeune femme se retrouva soudainement coincée dans un square, elle en tua plusieurs pour s'en protéger, quand une idée farfelue lui vient en tête. Le dernier mort, une femme en forte décomposition, portait toujours son sac à main en bandoulière. S'en saisissant, frénétique, Beth le fouilla pour y trouver un trousseau de clefs et des tas de papiers. Supposant que la femme habitait dans cette ville-ci, elle décida de se rendre à l'adresse inscrite sur les courriers et la carte d'identité ainsi dénichés. Pour cela, elle commença par se rendre à un abribus affichant une carte de la ville. Y repérer l'adresse cherchée ne fut pas chose facile. Mais avec un peu de patience, elle finit par découvrir que ce n'était pas si loin. Trois miles tout au plus.

En approchant enfin l'immeuble composé de deux entrées, et dont l'entourage paraissait pour l'instant désert, Beth se glissa avec précaution dans le premier hall. Là, en scrutant les boîtes aux lettres, elle découvrit que sa victime avait vécu au deuxième étage de cette structure moyenne de cinq étages. Elle tua plutôt facilement quelques marcheurs errant dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la porte menant aux escaliers. L'angoisse d'une zone noire fut alors difficile à franchir. Mais avec le restant d'énergie d'une lampe à pile, elle s'y engouffra. Quand elle atteint enfin l'étage et plus exactement une porte blindée, l'espoir revint. Jamais personne n'aurait pu l'ouvrir sans les clefs. À moins d'être serrurier ou vouloir se faire entendre de tous les Marcheurs de la ville en s'y prenant comme un bourrin.

Ouvrant délicatement la porte, une odeur forte de pourriture la prit à la gorge...

S'infiltrant plus avant, Beth vérifia chaque pièce, comprenant aussitôt d'où venait l'odeur. Il y avait là un mort allongé sur un lit, totalement putréfié, et un frigo resté ouvert dont le contenu s'était tout autant décomposé. Satisfaite que les lieux soient surtout vides de toute vie, elle referma la porte sur elle et en boucla le verrou.

Par ce seul geste, pour la première fois depuis la chute de la prison, un an plus tôt, et plus encore depuis sa séparation d'avec Daryl, Bethany Green se sentit enfin en totale sécurité !

Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'elle se trouvait en ces lieux. Personne ne pourrait en ouvrir la porte sans les clefs. Et situé à un étage correctement élevé, personne ne penserait à venir casser une vitre pour s'y infiltrer de l'extérieur. C'était parfait pour profiter enfin d'une pause.

Elle ôta tout d'abord son sac quasiment vide. À peine avait-elle encore une moitié de bouteille d'eau qu'elle se retreignait jusqu'alors à boire, et quelques derniers changes pour le bébé. Depuis le lapin dévoré en forêt, deux jours plus tôt, elle n'avait plus rien à manger, se limitant à fuir le groupe d'hommes la poursuivant et nourrir son enfant.

Elle était épuisée, affamée, tenant à peine plus sur ses jambes. Pourtant, elle prit encore le temps pour gérer ce qu'elle jugea prioritaire.

Abandonnant un instant le bébé sur le sol du salon, entouré de nombreux coussins qu'elle trouva sur un canapé, elle se rendit dans la chambre occupée pour la vider de sa dépouille. Ne faisant pas dans le compliqué, Beth entoura de tous les draps le corps que l'on avait à l'évidence mis à mort, ouvrit la fenêtre, dégagea le balcon et l'y tira pour le jeter par-dessus la balustrade. S'en suivit rapidement, le matelas et tout autre tissu ayant été en contact et/ou pouvant en conserver l'odeur. Elle laissa ensuite la fenêtre grande ouverte pour se débarrasser des relents de pourriture, avant de refermer la porte.

Jouxtant cette chambre, elle entra dans la cuisine où elle agit de même en groupant toute la nourriture gâtée ou vaisselle sale dans un grand sac poubelle avant de jeter le tout, là encore, via le balcon. À nouveau, elle laissa la fenêtre grande ouverte, bien que là aucune porte n'était à fermer.

Heureuse d'avoir surtout découvert des placards toujours pleins de nourriture de toute sorte, elle prit un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat qu'elle dévora, l'accompagnant d'une cannette de soda.

Alors seulement, elle fit le tour des lieux une seconde fois.

Si la cuisine faisait face à l'entrée, et la première chambre se situait à sa gauche, à sa droite, le mur avait été en partie abattu pour permettre d'ouvrir cuisine et entrée sur le salon. Une table à manger et un coin télé le composaient. Sur le mur faisant face à la cuisine, une porte menait à une seconde chambre, suivait une sorte de cagibi, une troisième porte menant aux w.c. et enfin une quatrième s'ouvrant sur une salle de bain dénuée de fenêtre.

Trouvant dans le cagibi au milieu des produits d'entretien l'un de ces désodorisants pour meubles et tapisseries, Beth en vida la moitié dans la chambre la plus imprégnée, une part dans la cuisine et le restant dans les autres pièces de l'appartement, dont elle se résolut à ouvrir toutes les fenêtres malgré le froid extérieur. Un second paquet de biscuits récupéré sur son chemin avalé tout aussi goulûment, et c'est l'estomac enfin contenté qu'elle tenta de prélever de l'eau dans l'évier pour en remplir sa bouteille. La surprise que cela fonctionne la fit pleurer. Nul doute qu'elle provenait a minima du ballon d'eau chaude découvert dans le placard. Avec un peu plus de chance, le système était juste autonome et donc toujours fonctionnel pour l'eau froide.

Satisfaite, elle se rendit dans la seconde chambre restée suffisamment saine de par sa distance avec la chambre occupée. Ne se préoccupant guère de l'état des draps présents sur le lit, elle en referma simplement la fenêtre et la porte avant de s'y blottir tout habillée avec son bébé. Fait majeur, elle ôta toutefois ses bottes qui ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis son accouchement, plus de deux semaines plus tôt. Alors enfin, Beth se permit le luxe de dormir sereinement, bien qu'il fasse encore jour.

Bien sûr, la jeune maman ne manqua pas d'être réveillée 4 heures plus tard par un bébé en mal d'attention. La tétée terminée, elle en profita pour refermer toutes les fenêtres, satisfaite que l'odeur ne soit plus si présente. Elle alluma alors toutes les bougies parfumées trouvées dans un placard de la salle de bain, les plaçant un peu partout dans les différentes pièces. Puis, reparti aussitôt dormir, non sans profiter au préalable d'un nouveau repas composé de biscuits secs et d'une nouvelle cannette.

Dès lors, elle ne répondit plus qu'au rythme des besoins du nourrisson - dormant et mangeant avec lui - deux jours et deux nuits, avant de retrouver suffisamment d'énergie pour s'atteler au nécessaire.

Les bougies s'étant intégralement consumées, Beth avait de nouveau aéré les pièces toute une nuit, obtenant ainsi un léger parfum de jasmin en lieu et place de l'odeur de pourriture. Satisfaite que l'air se soit assaini, elle s'attela au troisième jour à fouiller les lieux de façon plus méthodique. Elle commença par le salon, groupant tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile sur la table à manger. Puis elle passa à la cuisine. Là ce fut simple, elle rangea et lava consciencieusement les lieux en jetant tout ce qui était irrécupérable ou inconsommable de nouveau par la fenêtre. Resta ainsi présent dans les placards, que vaisselles propres et nourriture encore saine. Tandis que le frigo vidé et lavé pourrait à nouveau faire office de placard à défaut de refroidisseur. À cet instant, la pièce ne dégageait plus que la douce odeur du liquide vaisselle parfumée au pamplemousse utilisé.

Quand elle s'attela à l'inventaire de son inattendue et bienvenue réserve alimentaire, la jeune femme comprit vite que si elle pouvait trouver un moyen de chauffer de l'eau pour cuire les paquets de riz et autres pâtes, elle pourrait à elle seule tenir près d'un mois avec ces provisions. Nul doute que les anciens occupants des lieux avaient initialement prévu des réserves pour demeurer en leur appartement durant la crise. Du moins, avant que la mort ne les happe.

Avec l'eau courante se révélant toujours bien fonctionnelle, tout ce qui lui manquait était donc une source de chaleur. Une source qu'elle trouva finalement sous la forme de bonbonnes de gaz destinées au camping et dénichées au fin fond d'un placard de la chambre aujourd'hui vidée d'une partie de son lit. Ledit lit qui était lui en bois... Observant le vaste balcon courant le long de toutes les fenêtres, Beth se dit que quand le gaz ne suffirait plus, les trois bonbonnes trouvées restant petites, elle n'aurait plus qu'à utiliser sa hache. Non plus pour fendre des crânes, mais découper la structure en bois et la brûler dans un simulacre de barbecue. Cela ne serait jamais suffisant pour chauffer les pièces. Mais tout cela lui permettrait en revanche de chauffer un peu d'eau pour la nourrir. Et plus encore pour les laver, elle et son bébé. Depuis sa naissance, déjà près de trois semaines plus tôt, il n'avait encore jamais pu obtenir de bain. Aussi craignait-elle ne jamais réussir à le laver comme il fallait.

Face à ce constant désolant, Beth se retroussa les manches, bien décidée à privilégier à présent leur hygiène si longtemps mise à mal. Remplissant pour moitié la baignoire, elle fit bouillir une marmite d'eau complète sur le camping-gaz. Ainsi mélangée à l'eau froide, elle obtint une température tiède adaptée. Alors elle en préleva une partie dans une grande bassine pour y baigner son bébé avec tout le soin et l'inquiétude d'une jeune maman. Pour autant, cela n'était pas une première pour elle. Après tout, après la naissance de Judith, c'était surtout elle qui en avait pris soin. Le bébé enfin lavé, et a priori heureux d'avoir découvert la joie d'être immergé, elle le nourrit et l'endormi avant de le placer dans une grande boîte en carton qu'elle avait aménagé en niche confortable avec une épaisse couverture. Ce n'était pas le cosy rêvé, mais cela faisait son office. Le nourrisson ainsi endormi sain et resté à ses côtés, elle profita du reste de l'eau du bain pour se décrasser elle-même. Elle craignait avoir contracté une infection postnatale. Aussi prit-elle soin de se laver délicatement, mais surtout consciencieusement. Le bonheur d'avoir à nouveau des cheveux propres n'eut aucune équivalence au terme de cette besogne.

Décrassée, elle changea les draps du lit, puis se confectionna un vrai repas avec un paquet de pâtes entier conjoint à une sauce bolognaise. Un délice qu'elle dévora tout entier, terminant cette bonne fortune de la dernière cannette de soda. Il lui resterait encore quelques bouteilles de jus, soda et un peu de vin. Après quoi, elle aurait toujours accès à l'eau du robinet. Pour l'immédiat, habillée d'un simulacre de pyjama trouvé dans l'une des commodes et de chaussettes épaisses, c'est totalement oublieuse du monde extérieur ou du soleil encore haut que Beth se recoucha en co-dodo avec son bébé. Malgré leur nouvelle situation, elle n'était toujours pas prête à concéder dormir loin de lui.

WD

La jeune maman eut ainsi besoin de deux longues semaines de repos absolu, avant que son épuisement s'amenuise suffisamment pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant de cohésion et puisse réfléchir à la suite à donner. Ses réserves alimentaires lui permettaient de tenir encore une dizaine de jours dans son cocon. Certes, la température y était devenue glaciale, depuis qu'il gelait à l'extérieur. Mais quand elle n'était pas en activité, elle se camouflait sous les couvertures. Un luxe déjà énorme en ces nouveaux temps. Aussi n'avait-elle aucune envie de repartir sur la route faire face aux dangers que représentaient les humains, les Marcheurs et autres éléments météorologiques. Sauf que pour tenir sa position, elle devait absolument trouver plus de fournitures, plus de nourriture.

L'idée lui vint ce jour-là quand elle ouvrit une fenêtre pour renouveler l'air. Sur le balcon, seule une plaque de verre séparait ce dernier de celui de l'appartement voisin. Si elle pouvait la faire tomber, peut-être réussirait-elle à ouvrir une fenêtre et s'infiltrer dans l'autre logement ?

Allant chercher la boîte à outils présente dans le cagibi, Beth s'attela une journée durant à démonter la paroi... sans beaucoup de succès. Un peu dépitée, c'est finalement à la hache et au marteau qu'elle la détruit. Cela fit un bruit certain, aussi rentra-t-elle et se camoufla-t-elle avant de sortir à nouveau le lendemain. Là, elle brisa tout autant une fenêtre pour entrer dans l'appartement voisin. Y trouvant deux morts qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à achever, elle prit ensuite le temps de fouiller ce nouveau 3-pièces, heureuse de découvrir qu'ici aussi, les gens semblaient être partis un matin sans rien prendre avec eux. Vidant les placards de toute leur nourriture, elle s'empara aussi d'une multitude de tee-shirts et draps doux pour en confectionner des couches jetables. Elle n'oublia pas d'emporter les couettes présentes dans chacune des deux chambres. Plus plaisantes et efficaces que des couvertures, elle et son fils allaient pouvoir profiter de nuits un peu plus chaudes grâce à elles.

Confortée que son idée était la plus sûre et ingénieuse, Beth mit deux semaines pour casser toutes les séparations, investir chaque appartement de l'étage et les vider de tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. En plus du second 3-pièces visité en premier, elle avait ainsi exploré deux 2-pièces et un 4-pièces très vaste et spacieux. Chacun était pour la plupart encore occupé et donc imbibé d'odeur pestilentielle. Aussi pour tous jeta-t-elle les corps putréfiés par-dessus les rambardes avant de prendre tout son temps pour fouiller, trier, puis rapatrier ce qu'elle y récupéra via le couloir intérieur et non plus le balcon extérieur.

Pour ce faire, elle avait avant tout condamné la porte menant aux escaliers avec une lourde armoire qu'elle mit une journée entière à déplacer. Elle bloqua cette dernière d'un bureau glissé entre elle et le mur opposé à la porte, formant ainsi un T. Avec ce système, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de pousser le battant de la porte et donc d'infiltrer les lieux. Alors assurée d'être seule et en sécurité sur tout l'étage, elle en avait ouvert toutes les portes le temps de sa grande collecte.

Le plus grand appartement, clairement familial, s'avéra être de loin le plus riche. D'abord dans la quantité de ses réserves alimentaires encore exploitables. Ensuite par la présence d'une arme à feu camouflée avec deux boîtes pleines de balles en haut d'une armoire. La chambre de l'adolescent possédait, elle, un arc qu'elle choisit de prendre. Elle tenterait de le maîtriser plus tard. Mais surtout, s'y trouvait une chambre d'enfants en bas âge alors équipée d'un petit lit à barreau ainsi que d'un berceau !

Beth hésita dès lors à se déplacer pour s'y installer. Mais les lieux lui paraissaient trop vastes. Aussi rapatria-t-elle plutôt le berceau dans sa chambre, ainsi qu'une chaise à bascule et le parc à roulette qu'elle plaça dans le salon. À l'évidence, l'enfant des lieux avait dû grandir, car les vêtements les plus petits avaient déjà été empaquetés dans des cartons qu'elle récupéra tout autant. Dans la salle de bain, elle trouva avec soulagement une pharmacologie adaptée aux bébés et femmes enceintes et donc allaitantes, ainsi que des couches bien qu'encore trop grandes pour le nourrisson. Plus surprenant, dans la table de nuit se trouvaient deux boules de Geisha. D'abord atrocement gênée d'une telle découverte. Plus tard, à la lecture du livre de chevet, elle en comprit l'utilité pour resserrer et remuscler son périnée. Aussi décida-t-elle après les avoir aseptisés à l'eau bouillante de les utiliser à son tour.

Elle collecta enfin dans une panière quelques jouets aptes à éveiller son fils. Elle avait conscience que depuis sa naissance, apeurée de faire le moindre bruit, elle avait perdu jusqu'à l'habitude de parler et chanter. À peine avait-elle offert au bébé quelques murmures voués à le réconforter quand il pleurait. Pour dire, depuis sa naissance, elle ne l'avait pas même encore nommé, n'arrivant toujours pas à passer ce cap en absence de son père légitime.

Leur appartement devenant vite encombré de toutes ses trouvailles, Beth vida finalement à l'inverse son lieu de vie de tout ce qui ne lui serait pas utile. Objets personnels des anciens habitants, habits non exploitables... Elle déplaça tout dans le plus grand salon de l'étage. Alors sa chambre ne contint plus que le linge de maison et les vêtements pouvant leur être utiles, quand le salon conserva uniquement ce qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour les occuper. Ainsi, exit la télé et appareils wifi, au profit de jouets pour le bébé ou livres pour elle. Elle groupa sur la table à manger de quoi composer un nouveau sac de randonnée pour une possible et nécessaire nouvelle fuite. La chambre jouxtant la cuisine fut, elle, nouvellement équipée d'étagères vouées à stocker la nourriture collectée. Auxquels s'ajoutèrent les fournitures utiles, comme des piles et bonbonnes de gaz ou encore le bois à brûler issu des quelques meubles détruits pour la bonne cause. Ne pouvant faire de feu à même l'appartement, elle installa finalement sur le balcon un barbecue trouvé dans les affaires de camping d'un voisin. S'y ajouta un paravent jusqu'alors présent bien plus loin, destiné à la cacher de tout regard quand elle serait dehors pour cuire son alimentation ou chauffer de l'eau pour leur bain.

Son pillage terminé, et l'odeur de pourriture éventée, Beth referma consciencieusement chaque fenêtre, en tira les rideaux, puis referma les portes d'entrée. Elle conserva toutefois précieusement les clefs trouvées chaque fois sur l'un des morts ou dans un sac ou meuble proche des entrées. Ainsi aurait-elle encore moyen de s'y rendre si elle venait à manquer d'un bien qu'elle n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre en plus grande quantité.

En attendant, en l'état de sa nouvelle réserve alimentaire, elle était dorénavant capable de survivre près de six mois supplémentaires en son lieu de vie. De quoi envisager un peu plus sereinement la suite et surtout passer le cœur de l'hiver, si ce n'est au chaud, du moins à l'abri et protégée de quiconque.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	2. Chapter 2

Parce qu'une fic Bethyl sans Daryl ne serait pas une fic Bethyl, arrivée de notre redneck préféré, dans cette partie-ci !

Bonne lecture aux potentiels lecteurs passant par ici. ^-^

.

* * *

 **Après l'hiver vient le printemps**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 2**

 **.**

Les trois mois d'hiver écoulés, et son bébé fêtant ses quatre mois, Beth se posa des questions sur leur avenir. Le printemps arrivant, elle pouvait reprendre la route sans plus risquer les grands froids. Mais le devait-elle pour autant ?

Elle avait conscience qu'aussi confortable soit-elle en son nouveau lieu de vie, ce dernier ne pourrait durer éternellement. Or elle devait penser avenir pour son fils. Et seuls, en proie à tous les risques, ce dernier n'en aurait pas beaucoup si elle ne trouvait pas un groupe avec qui se lier pour mieux survivre. Mais comment en trouver un qui ne soit pas composé de fous, avides de viols ou de meurtres pour leur bon plaisir ?

La jeune femme prit finalement une semaine de plus de réflexion, avant de faire son choix. À savoir profiter de la clémence du printemps et de l'été pour repartir à la recherche des siens. Si elle ne retrouvait personne ou rien de mieux. Si seulement elle se sentait trop en danger. Il lui suffirait de revenir en son antre, pour y trouver un havre de paix et suffisamment de vivre pour s'y enfermer le temps d'une nouvelle réflexion. Confortée par l'existence de ce plan de sauvegarde, Beth s'attela dès lors à préparer leur départ.

Elle stocka d'abord un maximum d'eau, au cas où les canalisations ne fonctionneraient plus à son retour. Suite à quoi, elle remplit son paquetage avec de quoi se nourrir décemment plusieurs jours, de quoi se changer, et surtout de quoi prendre soin de son enfant. Ce dernier toujours blotti à elle via son écharpe de portage, ils sortirent pour de bon.

Aussitôt, pour la première fois depuis de long mois, elle n'était plus aussi confiante. S'ajoutait pourtant une nouvelle arme à sa panoplie. Si elle emporta de nouveau son couteau camouflé à la cheville, son révolver fixé à la jambe et sa bien aimée hache à la ceinture. S'ajoutaient dorénavant un véritable arc en composite et sa 15ène de flèches précieusement stockées dans un carquois fin attaché au côté de son sac à dos pour un accès immédiat. Elle devait remercier pour cela la chambre d'adolescent couverte de posters à l'effigie d'un super héros Marvel utilisant une telle arme. Après l'avoir trouvée, elle avait passé tout l'hiver à s'entraîner à l'utiliser dans le couloir transverse de son étage. Elle n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois ou l'armoire, le bureau, les murs et enfin la cible avaient eu le déplaisir de se voir percés de ses flèches. Mais à force de patience et avec l'aide des livres dédiés à l'arme trouvés avec cette dernière, elle avait fini par la maîtriser.

Une fois en dehors de son foyer temporaire, Beth passa un bon mois sans incident. Elle chercha un peu partout, parcourant un cercle entourant sa zone de confort pour y laisser des messages à qui pourrait les lire et comprendre. Puis, faute de résultats, elle s'infiltra dans une forêt non éloignée des lieux où elle avait perdu Daryl...

Penser à lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Comme elle savait en son for intérieur qu'après plus d'un an, elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance de retrouver qui que ce soit de la prison. Mais peut-être y avait-il encore des groupes de gens normaux... Elle avait tant de peine à l'idée que son fils n'ait pour seul futur, que de vivre sa vie en solitaire, sans espoir d'avoir un ami, une femme à aimer... Elle voulait un avenir pour lui. Un avenir qu'elle devrait construire, bien qu'elle se sente totalement démunie à cette idée.

Finalement poussée par cet objectif, Beth fut plus que jamais décidée et motivée à consacrer les cinq prochains mois à chercher activement une trace de sa famille. Si cela ne menait à rien, comme elle le craignait. À ce terme, il en serait terminé de ces vaines recherches. Elle passerait l'automne et l'hiver dans son lieu de replis, qu'il lui faudrait alors recharger en réserves alimentaires pour tenir cette nouvelle hibernation. Après quoi, elle partirait ! Elle ferait le voyage retour jusqu'à la ferme familiale. Elle savait bien que seule, il serait particulièrement difficile de la remettre en fonction puis de la défendre. Mais elle estimait que là était la bonne chose à faire.

Son plan de vie établit pour les prochains 18 mois, Beth s'était dès lors sentie plus apaisée. Même si c'étaient là, de mauvais choix, elle savait dorénavant quel chemin prendre. Et psychologiquement, cela simplifiait beaucoup de choses.

WD

La jeune femme était sur la route depuis maintenant deux mois quand elle repéra les traces d'un groupe en mouvements. Désireuse de savoir à qui elle avait à faire avant de se faire connaître, Beth les suivit de loin, gardant prudemment ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une portion de forêt escarpée, riches en rochers de toutes tailles ! Une position parfaite pour observer à distance, tout en restant à l'abri des regards.

Attendant que le bébé soit profondément endormi - l'enfant n'étant jamais dérangé par ses mouvements, trop habitué qu'il était depuis sa naissance à la suivre partout - elle s'avança ce soir de nuit noire au plus près de leur campement y découvrir qui le composait. Avec déception, elle réalisa vite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'hommes. A priori sept. Sachant quoi en craindre, elle perdit aussitôt toute envie de se faire connaître, quand elle entendit le début d'un combat impliquant des voix se faisant de plus en plus fortes.

\- TU MENS ! Et tu sais ce que nous réservons aux menteurs ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Vous êtes ceux qui ont conclu ce que vous vouliez conclure.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un troisième le frappa avec une telle violence que sa victime chuta aussitôt au sol. C'est alors seulement qu'elle le vit plus clairement. Son visage enfin au niveau du feu, son cœur battit même à tout rompre.

Daryl !

C'était Daryl !

Le père de son enfant à terre, les coups de pieds et coup de poing ne cessaient plus de pleuvoir sur lui.

\- Allez-y les gars. Il fut utile en son temps, mais je ne supporte plus de le voir.

Comprenant qu'ils allaient le battre à mort, Beth dégaina aussitôt son arc.

Elle s'était entraînée tout l'hiver et s'était depuis prouvée efficace, même face à une cible mouvante. C'est que depuis son retour sur les chemins, elle en avait eu des occasions de s'y essayer pour attraper de quoi la nourrir. Aussi est-ce confiante en elle-même qu'elle s'engageât.

Prenant toutefois garde de prévoir ses prochains mouvements, elle tira une première flèche qu'elle abattit en plein cœur de l'homme le plus éloigné. Personne ne l'ayant vu ni entendu tomber raide mort, elle abattit une nouvelle flèche, cette fois-ci sur celui se déchaînant le plus sur Daryl. Aussitôt, sachant qu'à défaut de la voir, ils connaissaient dorénavant sa présence et position, elle se précipita derrière les roches pour en faire le tour et décocher au plus vite une troisième flèche qui fit de nouveau mouche, traversant la gorge de l'un des hommes entourant toujours Daryl.

Il n'en restait plus que trois. Deux encore proche du feu, venant de dégainer leurs armes pour tirer à tout va et un troisième... Merde ! Elle venait de rater sa position.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose gamine ? Crois-moi tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire.

Sentant soudain un bras la prendre à la gorge, accompagné d'une odeur écœurant de crasse et de sueur, elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour se défendre. Temporiser était donner du pouvoir à l'adversaire en lui permettant de fortifier sa prise. Aussi, usant de sa « faiblesse toute féminine », se laissa-t-elle aller de tout son poids pour l'obliger à la laisser s'agenouiller. Alors que l'homme pensait ainsi avoir plus de poids et supériorité sur elle en la laissant en cette position, elle put dégainer son couteau pour le trancher de toutes ses forces aux chevilles. Ainsi déstabilisé, son attaquant chuta à son tour sur les genoux, lui permettant plus facilement de s'en libérer, se retourner et l'égorger sans une nanoseconde de doute. Entre tuer ou abandonner son bébé et l'homme aimé, le choix était facile.

Elle observait son œuvre, non sans un certain écœurement, quand un bruit de pas lui indiqua qu'un autre homme était derrière elle. Ne sachant comment y faire face, Beth se releva doucement, apeurée du fait que son bébé jusqu'alors camouflé par sa veste venait de se mettre à pleurer suite à ses derniers mouvements. Nul doute que ses cris, ajoutés aux balles tirées plus tôt, allaient alerter tous les Marcheurs des environs.

\- Beth ?

À son nom à peine chuchoté, la jeune femme se retourna plus vivement pour faire face à celui qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir. Mais il était là ! Avec dans sa main droite, une lame impressionnante dégoulinante de sang. Le visage lacéré par les coups, le corps couvert de sang, tenant à peine sur ses jambes... C'était bien lui !

\- Daryl ! pleura-t-elle.

\- Tu es vivante. Vous êtes tous les deux vivants... évoqua-t-il éberlué.

Elle se contentait de hocher de la tête, quand elle entendit au-dessus des cris du bébé le grognement des Morts en approche.

\- Où sont les autres hommes ?

\- Je les ai tués.

\- Alors nous devons y aller.

\- Mes affaires...

Le voyant tenir à peine debout, elle doutait qu'il puisse courir vite. Pas qu'elle soit plus efficace avec un bébé d'environ 5 kilos et un sac à dos pesant bien plus. S'approchant finalement du feu, elle repéra le plus important. Son arme de prédilection.

\- On prend juste l'arbalète. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour plus.

S'en saisissant, elle la lui tendit, avant de l'entraîner par la main.

Ils avancèrent dès lors au plus vite de leur capacité, la nuit entière - Beth tuant ça et là des Marcheurs semblant tous réveillés pour l'occasion - pour finalement déboucher sur une route. De là, la jeune femme qui avait gardé en tête leur cheminement n'eut aucun doute quant à la direction à prendre. Sauf que Daryl ignorant tout de ce qu'elle envisageait la stoppa net.

\- Nous devons rester dans les bois.

\- Non. Par là.

\- Beth...

Il avait voulu crier, lui indiquer que le terrain choisi était trop découvert. Mais le visage tuméfié, presque méconnaissable de par les coups reçus, il ne put qu'à peine cracher son nom dans une slave de sang.

\- Écoute. Je sais que tu es épuisé. Mais j'ai un lieu où se rendre pour te soigner.

\- Je...

Le voyant tituber, sachant combien il devait lui être difficile de croire en sa seule présence, Beth ayant elle-même tant de mal à s'en convaincre, elle lui tendit de nouveau sa main.

\- Je t'en prie. Fais-moi confiance.

Tachant de retrouver un peu de sa raison, Daryl allait effleurer la tête couverte de son bébé, quand de nouveaux grognements les poussèrent à reprendre leur fuite.

Beth se demandait encore comment leur fils s'était si rapidement calmé dans la tempête. Sans compter qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore nourri, sachant pourtant que l'heure était déjà passée à la douleur fusant de ses seins gonflés. Il leur fallait vraiment s'arrêter avant qu'il ne se remette à crier à tout poumon. Au moins quelques minutes, le temps de prendre soin du petit et de s'assurer que Daryl n'était pas trop grièvement blessé.

Cette pause put enfin avoir lieu, une heure plus tard, quand ils virent un camion abandonné sur le bord de la route. S'ils pouvaient y pénétrer et s'assurer de ne pas s'y faire remarquer par le troupeau les poursuivant toujours. Ce dernier pourrait même passer à leur côté sans plus se soucier d'eux, et leur permettre ainsi de reprendre la route plus posément.

Arrivés devant le véhicule, Beth aida Daryl à grimper sur le siège passager. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de plus d'espace pour le soigner qu'avec le bébé habitué à être collé à son torse. Une fois elle même montée à la place du conducteur, elle déposa ses armes et son sac entre les deux sièges. Puis ôta une partie de ses vêtements pour se presser de nourrir leur fils sous les yeux émerveillés de Daryl.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, Daryl. J'aimerais pouvoir panser tes blessures avant, mais... Il finirait par pleurer, si je ne le nourris pas très vite. Et cela risquerait d'en attirer encore plus.

\- Il... ?

\- Oui. C'est... Nous avons eu un petit garçon.

Daryl n'avait juste pas les mots pour dire combien il souhaitait que son fils passe avant tout. Il avait déjà tant de mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il se passait ici. Il pensait mourir pour de bon sous les coups de ces détraqués qui n'avaient cessé de l'empêcher de fuir leur groupe, tout en lui reprochant sa présence. Et Beth... qu'il pensait morte depuis huit interminable mois - telle une amazone - était sortie de nulle part, le sauvant en tuant par les flèches trois hommes, avant d'en égorger un quatrième sous ses propres yeux.

Et voilà maintenant qu'il l'observait donner le sein à leur fils. Son fils.

Il avait un fils !

Après 8 mois d'enfer sur terre, il les retrouvait enfin par une chance impossible.

\- Comment... ?

Ne sachant quoi demander, que dire, comment réagir... C'est avant tout d'une main tremblante et pleine de sang qu'il frôla le bonnet de son enfant avalant goulûment sa pitance.

\- Je...

Croisant un instant les yeux de Beth, y apercevoir autant de larmes d'émotion qu'il en avait lui-même le rassura un peu sur la réalité de cette scène. Ils étaient vraiment réunis ! Et surtout, elle avait survécu. Elle avait donné naissance à leur enfant.

Ces informations passaient en boucle en lui, quand il réalisa que la tétée terminée, Beth venait de changer le bébé, avant de le placer dans un châle au centre de son siège. Au préalable, il vit qu'elle avait installé une corde solide vouée à empêcher quiconque d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur pour s'en saisir.

\- À ton tour.

Voyant toujours Daryl en état de choc, Beth s'appliqua à faire de son mieux pour panser ses principales plaies. Suffisamment du moins, pour éviter que plus de sang ne s'écoule quand ils reprendraient la route. Mais elle n'était pas dupe sur son état déplorable.

Le forçant à prendre un analgésique pour la douleur, manger quelques biscuits et boire un peu d'eau, elle refit aussitôt son sac. Les sachant suffisamment proches pour y parvenir, elle était bien décidée à utiliser le restant de la journée pour rentrer à l'appartement. Là bas, ils seraient à l'abri et elle pourrait prendre plus correctement soin de toutes ses blessures.

\- Allons-y.

Alors, contre toutes ses envies, Daryl céda à son empressement à reprendre la route.

Comme espéré, ils avaient pu voir durant leur pause les Marcheurs passer devant eux, sans plus se soucier de leur présence. Ainsi débarrassés de ces derniers, ils repartirent d'un bon pas en direction de la ville avoisinante. Mais ce rythme s'amoindrit à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Daryl finissant par devoir prendre en partie appuie sur Beth pour terminer les derniers miles.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans le hall de l'immeuble où elle l'avait entraîné, à bout de force, l'homme s'écroula devant les boîtes aux lettres. Beth savait l'avoir trop poussé. Mais elle avait eu si peur que pire arrive, s'ils étaient restés sur la route. Elle devait faire passer la sécurité de leur enfant avant tout, et savait que Daryl serait d'accord avec ce choix.

Tirant le corps du chasseur pour l'éloigner de toute vue - elle s'empressa de trouver ses clefs pour monter à son étage, bien que toujours prudente de crainte d'y croiser quiconque. Une fois seulement dans son antre, elle abandonna l'enfant dans son parc, avant de refermer toutes les portes derrière elle pour aller chercher Daryl.

L'homme aimé étant dorénavant totalement inconscient, la montée des deux étages parut sans fin. Pour ce faire, elle le tira par les aisselles, marche après marche, consciente de blesser chaque fois son dos. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun choix. Une fois à l'étage, le tirer sur une surface plane jusqu'à l'appartement fut un peu plus simple.

Daryl enfin allongé dans le milieu du salon, elle repartit bloquer doublement la porte menant à l'étage. Poussant d'abord l'armoire de face puis le bureau en quinconce, cette disposition empêcherait toute ouverture de la porte d'escalier. L'étage ainsi sécurisé, Beth referma toutefois aussi la porte de son appartement sur eux. Alors confinés, elle pouvait de nouveau respirer et prendre son temps. Elle s'enquit d'abord à aller chercher serviettes, bassine d'eau et savon. Après quoi, elle s'attela à le déshabiller entièrement. Quand elle en eut fini avec les vêtements imbibés de sang qu'elle mit de côté pour les jeter, elle lava le corps aussi sale qu'ensanglanté. Chaque petite once de peau fut savonnée et rincée. Puis seulement, elle prit un peu plus soin encore de chaque blessure et coupure, les désinfectant à l'alcool. Elle recousue ensuite ce qui devait l'être avant de panser chaque zone traitée. Elle termina par le plus difficile, emballer les cotes qu'elle soupçonnait fêlées par d'interminables bandes obtenues par la découpe d'un drap entier.

Chose faite, Beth le couvrit d'une couverture, malgré la température ambiante de la fin du printemps pour reprendre un trousseau de clefs et partir dans un appartement voisin y récupérer des vêtements propres. De nombreux slips et chaussettes, deux pantalons, dont un jogging léger plus souple et appréciable que les jeans habituellement portés par Daryl, et quelques tee-shirts firent l'affaire. Sa boîte pleine, elle savait pouvoir faire face au plus pressé.

Ne lui enfilant finalement qu'un caleçon, elle le tira de nouveau jusqu'à son lit où elle fit de son mieux pour le caler dans des coussins pour le maintien de ses côtes, avant de le border.

Alors, elle du à nouveau prendre soin du bébé, avant de se préparer à manger. À leur tour alimentés, elle reprit leur fils pour attendre avec lui le réveil de son père. Malheureusement, la fièvre s'imposa, l'obligeant à veiller et rafraîchir l'homme heure après heure. Si bien qu'il fallut finalement deux longues journées avant qu'il ne retrouve sa pleine conscience.

\- Beth... ? émit-il alors, tremblant.

Si l'homme était toujours inquiet d'être perdu dans un rêve, la douleur fusant aussitôt en lui, le conforta de la réalité des faits.

\- Prends.

Se laissant faire, Daryl avala la médication donnée, de forts analgésiques que Beth avait trouvés dans un autre appartement l'hiver dernier.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans une cache sûre.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle l'est ?

Alors que Beth lui expliqua succinctement comment elle l'avait trouvé et occupé, le laissant ébahi par sa logique et son aptitude à avoir su dénicher un tel lieu - Daryl allait lui poser plus de questions quand elle l'en empêcha d'une main mutine posée sur ses lèvres toujours gonflées des coups.

\- Plus tard. Je vais aller te faire à manger. Et alors on se racontera tout en détail. Ok ?

\- ok. murmura-t-il, tout simplement hypnotisé par son attitude.

\- En attendant, prends-le. Il est plus que temps que tu rencontres ton fils.

Les mains tremblantes à l'idée de blesser une si petite chose, Daryl ne le prit pas moins dans ses bras, offrant aussitôt un contact peau à peau avec le bébé. Il avait le cœur noué à l'idée d'avoir déjà tant manqué. Mais il se sentait en même temps si fier de le voir aussi sain et bienheureux grâce à sa mère.

Laissé seul avec son enfant, heureux de n'avoir pour cela aucun témoin, Daryl prit le temps de câliner le corps frêle, toucher délicatement chaque petit doigt... Il était si beau...

Si Beth revint par deux fois à la porte de leur chambre vérifier que tout se passe bien, il n'en sut rien, trop attentif au moindre mouvement de son fils. Le bébé l'observait avec tout autant d'attention. Après tout, c'était le premier être humain à le tenir et cajoler après sa mère. Avec soulagement, Beth découvrit que leur fils n'avait pas peur de son père. Juste curieux, il tentait assidûment de toucher chaque surface de son visage, tirant durement sur sa barbe avec ses petites mains potelées.

Rassurée par cette scène, la jeune femme termina vite de cuisiner un paquet entier de pâte qu'elle assaisonna de nouveau d'une sauce bolognaise. C'était le premier véritable repas qu'elle avait elle-même mangé en ces lieux. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir offrir cette alimentation riche et généreuse à Daryl. Car clairement, l'homme avait souffert de la faim. Il était si maigre. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait perdu près de 10 kilos depuis leur séparation. Pour un homme qui n'avait alors déjà pas un pouce de graisse, son état de santé était aujourd'hui déplorable.

Le retrouvant finalement avec sa marmite pleine, surmontée de deux assiettes, et tout un tas de choses qu'elle porta dans un sac, Beth tira près du lit une petite table sur laquelle elle déposa ce qu'elle venait d'amener. Alors elle s'assit à son chevet au bord du lit.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Affamé oui.

\- Tiens.

Prenant finalement le bébé en échange d'une première assiette, Daryl commença à la dévorer avant qu'elle ne le stoppe.

\- Vas-y plus doucement. Ou tu vas tout vomir.

Le lui accordant, il avala plus calmement chaque bouchée qu'il se força à minutieusement mâcher. Alors bien réveillé et conscient, il l'écouta enfin lui compter toute son histoire depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles improbables.

Son récit terminé, lui avait mangé pour les deux tiers le plat préparé. Plus serait trop. Alors Beth lui retendit leur enfant, mangeant à son tour pendant qu'il lui racontait ce qui lui était advenu.

Peu après leur séparation, il avait été trouvé par un groupe de douze hommes, dont le chef l'avait forcé à les rejoindre. Ne pouvant faire face à autant, il avait laissé croire qu'il cédait de bonne grâce. Alors ils avaient passé l'hiver ensemble, sous le dictat d'un fou et de ses règles d'un autre temps. Pas de partage ou solidarité, mais de la compétition, du vol et de la trahison.

L'hiver avait été dur pour ce groupe. En absence de tout partage équitable, les plus faibles avaient fini par se faire tuer plus facilement lors d'attaque de Marcheurs. Si bien qu'au printemps, leur simulacre de communauté s'était réduit de moitié. Daryl avait expliqué qu'il avait alors repéré des signes lui faisant penser qu'un ancien de la prison était encore vivant et à la recherche des autres.

Beth lui confirma sans mal qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle avait passé son temps à tracer des messages un peu partout, dans l'espoir que quiconque de leur famille reconstituée puisse les voir et s'y établir. Depuis, elle était passée devant chacun d'eux, chaque semaine des deux mois qu'elle était retournée sur la route, espérant toujours y voir une réponse.

\- Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si ces traces étaient récentes ou dataient de notre séparation. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai finalement décidé de repartir seul à la recherche des nôtres et de vous deux. J'étais en train d'essayer de fuir ces fous, profitant que ce soit mon tour de garde pour les quitter, quand je fus surpris dans mon geste par Joe, leur chef. C'est quand tu es finalement arrivé.

\- Quand ils t'accusaient de mentir ?

\- Disons que bien que pris en flag, je n'ai pas forcément indiqué vouloir partir et encore moins pourquoi. C'est cette absence de réponse qui l'a énervé. Sauf que s'ils avaient su que je recherchais une femme, crois-moi ils m'auraient de suite aidé à la retrouver. Mais pas pour mon seul profit...

\- Je me doute.

Daryl s'abstient de préciser les autres détails, dont nombre de rencontres s'étant bien mal terminées pour d'autres nomades des forêts. Mais la douleur, la peine et le regret présent en ses yeux suffirent amplement à la jeune femme pour comprendre tous ses non-dits.

Finalement, elle l'avait convaincu de terminer son repas d'un peu de sucre, sous forme de fruits au sirop. Alors, elle l'avait tiré de son lit douillet pour lui permettre de profiter de véritables toilettes - luxe ultime offert par l'eau courante toujours accessible en ces lieux. Avant de le pousser dans une baignoire. Ayant fait bouillir de l'eau, elle lui offrit la possibilité de se laver par lui-même dans une eau tiède appréciable. Elle comptait initialement donner au même instant le bain à leur enfant, tout à côté. Mais Daryl se proposa aussitôt de le prendre avec lui. Comprenant qu'il souhaite ainsi partager avec son fils ce moment intime, la femme l'aida dès lors en ces gestes pour qu'il apprenne à son tour comment laver et rincer le corps si fragile de leur bébé.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Je...

\- Beth ?

\- Je suis désolée...

La voyant subitement en pleurs, Daryl eu le cœur battant. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il dit quelque chose ? S'était-il passé une autre tragédie qu'elle lui avait cachée ?

\- Tu m'inquiètes, Beth. Dis-moi.

\- C'est juste... Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu lui trouver un nom ! Quelle mère indigne peut agir ainsi ?

\- Oh... Beth...

Touché par sa perdition, alors qu'elle tentait de se reprendre, Daryl ne le lui reprocha pas. Bien au contraire.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en sentais pas le courage, en ton absence. Je te voulais tellement à mes côtés.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Comment aurais-tu voulu l'appeler ? demanda-t-il plutôt. Tu n'as jamais eu d'idées quand tu étais plus jeune et imaginais avoir ton premier enfant ?

\- Je... Pas vraiment.

\- Voudrais-tu le nommer comme ton père ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il porte le nom d'un mort. J'ai...

\- Dis-moi.

\- J'ai juste hésité pour Daryl.

\- Mon propre nom ?

\- Je ne pensais pas réussir un jour à te retrouver.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Comment voudrais-tu toi, le nommer ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'est que je n'ai jamais imaginé un jour avoir seulement un enfant.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Pas une seconde de ma vie, Beth. Je t'aime et je l'aime tout autant, à présent. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Je mourrais pour vous.

\- Je sais.

Leur séparation ayant été le malheureux résultat de son souhait à vouloir les mettre à l'abri.

\- Et que penses-tu de DJ ? proposa finalement Daryl, tout en jouant avec les pieds sans cesse bougeant du petit bonhomme.

\- Pour ?

\- Daryl Junior. précisa-t-il alors, non sans rougir à l'idée même de concevoir que son fils puisse porter son nom. Mais Beth avait voulu ça. Et lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose répondre à ses désirs.

\- J'aime.

À la lumière éclairant aussitôt son visage, Daryl su avoir fait-là le bon choix.

\- Alors, va pour DJ ! Qu'en penses-tu fils ?

Chatouillant le petit corps reposant toujours sur ses jambes, Beth eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de joie à voir son fils rire aux éclats, tellement à l'aise avec son père.

\- Merci.

Embrassant finalement pour la première fois son conjoint à la commissure de ses lèvres encore gonflées, Beth le serra comme elle put dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment de plus, quand l'enfant propre et en passe de flétrir, Beth le récupéra pour le sécher et rhabiller avant de laisser Daryl à son intimité, le temps de nourrir et recoucher DJ. Suite à quoi, elle le rejoint dans la salle de bain muni d'un tabouret pour l'aider à changer ses pansements. Elle lui proposa au passage de lui couper les cheveux. Après tout, elle avait déjà des ciseaux en main. Et ils étaient devenus si longs ! Le chasseur le lui concédant d'un simple hochement de tête, elle s'exécuta assez vite. Puis elle l'abandonna de nouveau, laissant à ses côtés des vêtements propres.

Beth savait combien il devait lui être nécessaire de se retrouver un peu pour digérer tout ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Profitant de cet instant pour changer les draps souillés par du sang et d'autres fluides, quand elle ressortit d'une chambre mise à propre, elle le vit soudain errer dans l'appartement, fraîchement rasé et habillé du jogging et tee-shirt blanc confiés. Bien qu'il porte encore trace de son passage à tabac, elle pouvait tout de même retrouver ici, l'image de l'homme rencontré à la ferme de son père.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- hum hum.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de vivre en appartement, que tu privilégierais sans doute la vie en forêt. Mais je pensais que nous pourrions rester ici le temps que tu guérisses complètement. L'eau courante est toujours fonctionnelle et potable, nous assurant hygiène et boisson. Tandis que j'ai encore en stock de quoi nous alimenter à deux au moins un mois. Je comptais sur ces lieux pour tenir l'automne et l'hiver prochain. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé... je... je suis désolée de paraître si égoïste, mais je n'ai pas la force de repartir chercher les autres. Du moins pas tout de suite...

Un peu honteuse de ses dernières paroles, Beth ne savait pas ce que Daryl allait en penser. Mais quand elle releva finalement la tête. Elle eut pour toute réponse une paire de bras encore forts, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la serrant à l'étouffer, avant qu'il ne lui murmure ses mots.

\- On fera tout ce que tu veux, Beth. Peu m'importe, tant que nous restons ensemble.

Rassurée, elle se blottit un peu plus encore contre lui. Après plus de huit mois de séparation, elle était tellement heureuse.

\- Viens.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Daryl qui l'attira de sorte qu'ils retournent dans la chambre. Là, il se recoucha, toujours calé en position semi-assise pour préserver ses cotes. Puis incita Beth à lui confier leur bébé déjà somnolent pour qu'il repose sur son torse.

\- Est-ce ok ? Je veux dire. Si tu penses qu'il serait mieux pour lui de rester dans son berceau...

\- Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas pu le lâcher depuis sa naissance. Aussi n'accepte-t-il pas aussi bien que tu l'imagines de dormir ailleurs que dans mes bras.

\- Bien. Car je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Leurs vies à tous étaient suffisamment fragiles pour ne pas se soucier des quand dira-t-on sur leur manière d'élever leur bébé. Alors, si Beth le voulait tout comme lui, avec eux, dans leur lit. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Surtout qu'à cet instant, il avait besoin de leur présence pour se conforter dans l'idée qu'ils étaient bien réels.

Finalement, Beth se changea rapidement avec quelques vêtements plus légers, pour se blottir à son tour sur son côté, posant une main aimante sur le dos de leur enfant. Il n'en suffit pas plus pour qu'elle éclate soudain en sanglots, exprimant là toute la peine, la peur et l'incertitude l'ayant dévoré ces six derniers mois. Elle avait eu si mal... et à présent tout cela se mêlait à la joie incroyable d'être à nouveau auprès de l'homme aimé. Enfin elle n'était plus seule.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur...

\- Je suis là, Beth.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, à peine après t'avoir retrouvé...

\- Je vais bien. Tu m'as sauvé. Tu nous as tous sauvés...

\- Ne m'abandonne plus.

\- Plus jamais, Beth. Je te le promets. C'est terminé, je suis là.

Apaisée par les paroles de Daryl, la jeune maman se laissa doucement bercer à l'image de son fils dans ses bras réconfortants, tombant dans un sommeil de plomb. Jamais les deux adultes n'eurent aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Leur fils lui-même profitant ce jour-là de sa première nuit complète de 8 heures, alors enfin entouré de la présence rassurante et aimante de ses deux parents.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai conscience que dans cette fic et surtout ce chapitre-ci, Daryl est pas mal en dehors du personnage à discuter, échanger tranquillement... On dira juste qu'après des mois passés en compagnie de Beth, il a commencé à changer. Avant que leur longue séparation ne lui fasse réaliser ce qu'il avait manqué et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, lui ait donné envie d'échanger lui aussi à nouveau avec un être humain. À l'image de Beth qui n'avait plus parlé à personne durant six longs mois... Ceci étant dit, je tacherais de mieux coller au personnage dans ma prochaine histoire. ^_-

.

* * *

 **Après l'hiver vient le printemps**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 3**

 **.**

Il fallut deux semaines à Daryl pour ne plus souffrir de ses blessures. Deux longues semaines de repos total où enfin nourri à sa faim, il reprit aussi poids et force.

Un soir suivant son rétablissement, ils se prélassaient l'un près de l'autre dans le lit, après avoir dîné tranquillement comme s'ils avaient toujours habité dans cet appartement. DJ encore endormi sur le torse de son père, Beth blotti contre eux deux, cette dernière se surprit à évoquer à voix haute ses pensées.

\- D'une certaine manière, je m'en veux tellement.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je me suis tant lamentée l'hiver dernier, pleurnichant d'avoir eu froid. Alors qu'en fait, je profitais de tant de confort, à l'abri des éléments, nourris à ma faim... Et dans le même temps, toi, tu as dû vivre sous la neige, t'es à peine alimenté des mois durant...

\- Hé ! Beth... Tu as enduré plus que quiconque pour mettre notre fils au monde. Et alors que tu aurais du pouvoir te reposer des conséquences physiques et émotionnelles d'un tel accouchement. Tu as encore dû marcher sans fin, te battre et te confronter à des marcheurs pour vous trouver une cache sécurisée. Qu'ensuite tu ais pris le temps de vous soigner, vous reposer ou juste vous renforcer n'a rien d'indécent ! Si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Si vous aviez passé l'hiver dehors sans protection... Je ne doute pas que vous seriez morts tous les deux du froid ou de la malnutrition. Donc, ne culpabilise pas à l'idée de ne pas avoir assez souffert, quand il n'en est vraiment rien.

\- Mais je t'ai abandonné. L'hiver durant, j'ai cessé toute tentative de te retrouver.

\- Un choix éclairé qui t'a permis de devenir plus forte. Un choix grâce auquel tu as pu me sauver et finalement me permettre de me soigner et reprendre à mon tour des forces. Réalises-tu à quel point tu as su nous secourir et protéger DJ et moi, Beth ? Comme, bien avant ces murs, tu as créé ce foyer en m'obligeant à voir combien je t'aimais ou en m'aidant à accepter cette grossesse imprévue.

\- Je n'étais qu'une gamine essayant de jouer à l'adulte, priant pour que tu cèdes enfin à mes caprices.

Grimaçant aux souvenirs de ces mots tranchants qu'il lui avait assénés de colère, plus d'une année plus tôt, Daryl tenta d'en effacer la porter en se montrant le plus honnête possible.

\- Mais la gamine est devenue maman, et par la même, a su endosser le rôle de chef de cette famille que tu as engendré de toute pièce.

\- Si je suis le chef de famille. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ?

\- Ton bras droit volontaire, toujours prêt à suivre le moindre de tes souhaits.

\- Sauf que je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité.

\- Alors je m'attacherais à te respecter en te donnant mon avis franc pour que nous prenions nos décisions à deux. Mais au final, soit sûre que je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Le lui concédant uniquement, car ne sachant quoi ajouter à une telle profession de foi. Beth acquiesça sans un mot, pour mieux se blottir près des deux hommes aimés, non sans un baiser affectueux de Daryl abandonné sur son front.

Pour s'occuper durant la convalescence du chasseur, dès qu'ils le purent, ils commencèrent à se combattre au tir, dans le couloir de l'étage. Cela permit à Daryl de retrouver toute la force nécessaire à recharger l'arbalète. Mais aussi de voir de première main combien Beth était devenu douée avec son arc. Bien sûr une flèche ainsi tirée avait beaucoup moins de vitesse qu'une flèche expulsée par une arbalète dont la tension de la corde pouvait jusqu'à tripler la vélocité. Aussi n'aurait-elle jamais le dessus face à un sanglier ou un grizzli. Mais clairement, ainsi équipée, elle avait toutes ses chances en confrontant un simple corps humain, et plus encore si ce dernier n'appartenait plus aux vivants. Sa démonstration au printemps dut-elle en apporter la preuve.

Désireux de rattraper le temps perdu, Daryl prit surtout celui nécessaire pour mieux connaître son fils. Ainsi, chaque jour, joua-t-il longuement avec lui, heureux de pouvoir contribuer à son éveil. Comme il participa à tous les bains et changements de couches. Mieux, il assista Beth continuant à le nourrir. Il se surprenait encore lors de ces instants précieux de se sentir bien trop chanceux de pouvoir tout simplement l'étreindre dans ses bras lors des tétées. La voir avec DJ partager une telle communion, lui octroyait chaque fois une bouffée d'amour et de fierté accablante.

Ils avaient surtout une telle chance qu'elle puisse l'alimenter sans difficulté. Si avec Judith, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix à l'époque, de par la mort de Lori. L'incertitude quant à la qualité de l'eau où la possibilité de trouver suffisamment de lait en poudre pour tenir jusqu'au sevrage... Tout poussait à la logique de choisir la manière la plus naturelle qui soit pour nourrir leur fils. Mais il savait qu'entre vouloir et pouvoir, le corps humain n'y mettait parfois pas du sien. Et quoi qu'en dise Beth, lui devinait combien son corps avait souffert de ses épreuves. Aussi était-ce à ses yeux un petit miracle auquel il assistait plusieurs fois par jour, qu'elle puisse ainsi répondre à ses besoins.

Enfin remis sur pieds, si son désir pour la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais quitté, il ne cessa surtout de croître. Mais aussi intimes furent-ils avec Beth - partageant naturellement nombre de baisers, l'intimité de la salle de bain quand l'un y prenait son bain, ou dormant chaque nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre - ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport intime depuis leurs retrouvailles. Daryl redoutait qu'en qualité de jeune maman, elle n'ait plus d'attrait pour le vieux plouc qu'il resterait toujours. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient pris l'habitude que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas...

Beth pour sa part avait juste attendu que l'homme aimé soit en meilleure santé. Mais à présent que c'était le cas, l'envie et l'impatience eurent don de la rendre de plus en plus folle de frustration. Comprenant que Daryl ne l'aborderait pas sur ce sujet, clairement timide, malgré les regards d'envie pour ne pas dire la faim violente qu'il exprimait à son égard dès qu'il pensait qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Beth y coupa court, préparant un soir une table de fête pour un dîner aux chandelles, une fois leur bébé mis au lit.

Le dîner terminé, Daryl ayant bien compris son objectif, dut pourtant prendre sur lui pour calmer le jeu. Elle était déjà sur ses genoux, au centre de leur lit, quand il la stoppa juste un instant.

\- Beth... Avant qu'on aille plus loin, as-tu ici de quoi nous protéger ?

\- Pour ce que ça a fonctionné, il y a plus d'un an...

\- Mon cœur... C'est mieux que rien. Je sais qu'il est parfois dit qu'une femme donnant encore le sein est moins fertile. Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. J'aime notre fils, mais je ne veux pas agrandir la famille. Plus jamais.

Sachant que c'était sa peur de la perdre qui le faisait ainsi parler, Beth ne le lui reprocha guère. Elle non plus n'avait aucune envie de repasser par l'enfer de l'accouchement. Mais heureusement, elle avait depuis un moment déjà pris soin de cette question.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun risque.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je porte un implant depuis des mois. Cela fonctionne 3 ans et j'en possède assez pour arriver deux fois à la ménopause, pour peu que je vive suffisamment pour connaître cette nouvelle joie féminine. Cela remplace la pilule et coupe accessoirement le cycle menstruel. Un autre soulagement pour moi, tu peux me croire.

\- Je te crois. Même si je n'avais aucun besoin d'en savoir autant.

Tous deux amusés de cette confidence, Daryl en conclu surtout qu'ils avaient libre champ pour se retrouver comme il le désirait ardemment, après neuf longs mois d'abstinence. Il avait pour sa part particulièrement envie d'enfin profiter pour lui même de cette paire de seins incroyables que la maternité avait offerte à la jeune femme.

Aussi passèrent-ils enfin la nuit entière et bien des suivantes à s'offrir l'un à l'autre, profitant sans honte de la jeunesse de leur bébé pour expérimenter toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

WD

L'été débutait, quand la question de quoi faire et où aller se reposa. Les réserves de Beth avaient beau avoir été d'importance, ils ne tiendraient plus qu'une poignée de jours, s'ils poursuivaient leur surconsommation actuelle vouée à nourrir une femme allaitante et un homme encore en besoin de se reconstruire. Une semaine tout au plus, s'ils se contentaient à nouveau du minimum. C'est que contre le propre souhait de Daryl, Beth avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas se restreindre. Son point de vue était qu'elle avait besoin de lui en bonne santé et de toute sa force pour les protéger. Daryl lui avait rétorqué qu'elle s'en était bien mieux sortie seule qu'avec lui. Mais son souhait primaire de prendre soin de sa famille ne l'avait pas moins convaincu de profiter au maximum de leurs ressources actuelles.

Sauf qu'à ce jeu-là, les réserves exceptionnelles de Beth - dues à d'anciens occupants pour le moins parano et survivalistes au regard des stocks qu'ils avaient fait au début de la peste, sans jamais pouvoir venir les récupérer ou consommer - avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Pour autant, Daryl avait son idée pour les reconstituer. À savoir à peu près la même que celle de Beth : visiter le reste des appartements de l'immeuble, sans doute tout aussi bien fournis.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le risque de tomber en passant d'un étage à l'autre. Comme je doute que l'on réussisse à ouvrir une porte blindée.

\- Comment as-tu ouvert cette porte ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai pris des clefs à une morte en espérant avoir bien deviné son adresse.

\- Nous pourrions agir de même. Ou je pourrais juste aller faire un tour en ville pour trouver plus.

\- La ville est pleine de Marcheurs. Le risque est trop grand de s'y déplacer seul sans savoir où aller exactement.

\- Alors quoi... ?

Une intense réflexion plus tard et Beth sut qu'elle avait la solution. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Je sais ! C'est une résidence ! Il devait donc y avoir un gardien.

\- Et ?

\- Il doit posséder une partie des clefs. Pas toutes, bien sûr. Mais au moins quelques-unes ! Il était courant que ce type de personne s'occupe des appartements quand leurs occupants s'absentaient.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Où se trouverait-il ?

\- Classiquement, ils avaient un logement en rez-de-chaussée. Espérons juste que sa porte ou ses fenêtres seront plus accessibles que le reste des appartements s'y trouvant.

\- Pourquoi, ils ont quoi ?

\- Des barreaux aux fenêtres. Sans quoi je les aurais déjà tous visité.

\- Je vois. Ça complique les choses. Mais ce n'est pas infranchissable.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Crois-moi. Mon frère et moi savions comment les contourner.

\- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Souriant à leur badinage, Daryl n'en manqua pas l'information cruciale. Il y avait clairement une chance qu'ils puissent prochainement accéder simplement à l'ensemble de l'immeuble ! Mais même si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il restait convaincu de pouvoir escalader la façade et ainsi grimper aux étages.

\- Ok. On va aller y jeter un coup d'œil tout de suite et voir si c'est franchissable en l'état ou s'il faut prévoir de l'outillage, voir un plan B.

\- Le temps que je prépare DJ et on est bon.

\- Non, Beth. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Parce que si nous sommes attaqués et que l'on doit fuir, l'abandonner ici le serait moins ?

Comprenant sa logique, rien n'étant jamais garantie en ce nouveau monde, Daryl s'excusa de sa réponse.

\- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste... Comprends-moi. Trop de choses se sont passées quand nous étions seuls. Il serait mort, si je ne l'avais pas toujours gardé avec moi au moindre déplacement. Je ne l'ai jamais détaché de moi qu'avec la certitude que nous étions tous deux dans un endroit clos où je ne risquais rien.

\- Bien sûr. Je peux aussi y aller seul.

\- À cet instant, j'ai tout aussi peur de te perdre, Daryl.

\- Tu veux que je le porte, dans ce cas ?

\- Pas tant qu'il n'est pas sevré. Si nous sommes à nouveau séparés, je suis la seule à pouvoir garantir de le nourrir.

Encore une fois, sa logique de survie était imparable. Le lui concédant, c'est donc à trois, fortement armés et Daryl portant un grand sac à dos leur permettant d'avoir de quoi le remplir de ce qu'ils pourraient piller, qu'ils sortirent faire le tour de l'immeuble.

Sans surprise, ils trouvèrent l'appartement du gardien dans le hall du second escalier accolé au leur. Mais la meilleure nouvelle fut que si ses fenêtres extérieures étaient bien barrées, elles aussi. Il restait la vitre accolée à sa porte d'entrée, lui permettant d'échanger avec les habitants sans sortir de chez lui. Si jusqu'alors cette dernière était protégée par l'accès sécurisé du hall. Avec la perte de l'électricité, plus rien n'en bloquait le passage. Daryl put ainsi la briser et s'introduire seul dans les lieux, pendant que Beth faisait le gué. Très vite, l'homme ouvrit la porte, pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre.

\- Viens, c'est sans danger.

Une fois assurés, via un second passage, qu'il n'y avait aucun Mort derrière les portes, ils dénichèrent finalement assez facilement ce qu'ils cherchaient. À savoir des clefs accrochées sur un tableau, indiquant clairement l'emplacement de chaque logement qu'elles ouvraient. Prenant celles correspondant à leur escalier, ils eurent le plaisir d'y découvrir au moins un trousseau par étage. Cela leur permettrait par la suite d'en faire le tour, via les balcons, comme Beth s'y était prise en son temps.

Vidant au passage les placards de l'alimentation encore saine, Daryl porta leur sac rempli au ras bord, repartant des lieux, sa main fortement liée à celle de Beth. Demain, ils commenceraient à vider les autres appartements.

WD

Le couple passa ainsi deux semaines à explorer le premier escalier de l'immeuble tout entier.

La chambre jouxtant la cuisine de leur appartement était dorénavant aussi pleine qu'il était possible de l'être. Le cagibi lui comportait une armée de produits ménagers. Beth avait aussi eu la joie de voir Daryl changer la cuisinière inutile de leur cuisine, par une gazinière fonctionnant avec des bonbonnes de gaz trouvées au quatrième. Lui faire descendre deux étages s'était avéré périlleux, mais cela en avait valu l'effort. Avec elle, ils n'auraient plus besoin de sortir durant l'hiver pour chauffer un peu d'eau ou leur repas. Mieux, elle offrait là un four qui leur permettrait de faire du pain avec toute la farine trouvée. De quoi leur permettre de consommer les terrines aussi trouvées. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec toutes ces fournitures, ils pouvaient sans mal tenir jusqu'à la fin du prochain hiver. Du moins, s'ils restaient là pour en profiter.

Car maintenant que l'immeuble était entièrement vidé de ses biens et débarrassé de ses morts - Daryl les ayant finalement éloigné et brûlé non loin pour ne pas attirer de charognes à leurs pieds - Beth avait peur. Peur que le chasseur qu'il serait toujours s'ennuie en ces lieux fermés et s'agace à devoir y vivre plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas le frustrer en lui imposant de rester entre ces murs. Mais elle ne voulait pas plus quitter leur confort et sécurité. Ces sentiments étaient devenus si rares...

Si Beth profitait et se satisfaisait entièrement de sa maternité entrecoupée de tâches quotidiennes. Elle s'était finalement mise en tête de réhabiliter l'ensemble des appartements de leur étage. Pas qu'elle y tenait plus que cela, imaginer pouvoir y faire vivre leurs amis restant une utopie à laquelle elle ne pouvait plus croire elle-même. Mais c'était une manière comme une autre d'occuper Daryl, en le faisant participer après qu'il ait nettoyé chaque étage.

Sauf que cette tâche elle-même terminée, ayant profité de l'ensemble de l'immeuble pour mieux rééquiper ces appartements voisins. Contrairement à elle, Daryl ne pourrait se suffire plus longuement de cette vie calme et dénuée d'occupation plus physique quand par ailleurs, ils avaient encore plus de deux mois d'été et le début de l'automne pour faire plus. Si bien que se reposa naturellement, et à nouveau, la question de quoi faire et où aller.

\- Tu veux partir les chercher...

\- Quoi ?

Ils venaient de faire l'amour, comme presque chaque soir depuis leurs retrouvailles charnelles, ne se lassant toujours pas de ce simple plaisir partagé avec l'autre, quand Beth venait de couper leur paix post-orgasmique de son constat.

\- L'été débute à peine. Nous pourrions en profiter pour reprendre des recherches.

\- Tu m'as dit à notre arrivée ici ne plus le souhaiter en raison du risque encouru.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne vas pas tenir tout cet hiver, si tu restes ici le reste de l'été.

\- Hé... d'où ça vient ?

Effrayé, Daryl voyait à présent des larmes dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai peur de te perdre.

\- Tu ne vas pas me perdre.

\- Sauf que si tu restes, tu vas craquer d'ennui et peut-être m'en vouloir. Tandis que si tu pars, tu risques de mourir sur la route à la recherche de notre famille.

\- On ne se quitte plus, Beth. Et rien ne va me lasser. Au pire, c'est toi qui risques d'en avoir marre d'avoir ton lourdaud de mari sur le dos.

Au silence qui s'en suivit, Daryl chercha qu'elle fut son erreur, quand Beth le lui indiqua...

\- mon mari... ?

\- Oh... Désolé, c'est juste...

Devant ses yeux pleins d'espoir, Daryl sut qu'il pourrait lui dire la vérité, sans crainte.

\- Ça fait un moment... Avant même que DJ soit conçu, que je pense à toi comme ma femme.

\- Ta femme ?

\- Le voudrais-tu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Devenir ma femme.

\- Plus que tout au monde.

La réponse était venue si naturellement et rapidement, que Daryl en conclut qu'elle-même avait déjà dû y songer.

\- Dans ce cas.

Sortant rapidement de sous leurs draps, il se dirigea vers son tiroir à chaussettes pour y extraire une bague. Un joli anneau en or rose formé d'une tresse couverte de petits diamants.

\- Quand je l'ai trouvé dans l'un des appartements, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je ne savais juste pas comment te le demander.

\- Je crois que c'est chose faite, maintenant.

\- Effectivement.

Amusés de leurs réparties, Daryl la rejoint sur le lit, pour lui glisser la bague à son annulaire gauche.

\- Je l'aime.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur, Beth.

\- Je ne veux pas de cérémonie ou quoi que ce soit pour valider ce que cet anneau représente.

\- Dans ce cas...

Toussant un peu pour la forme, Daryl lui indiqua solennellement les mots magiques, ses yeux bleus perdus dans son regard azur.

\- Je le veux, Beth Green.

\- Et je le veux, Daryl Dixon.

\- Alors, je nous déclare mari et femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et nous pouvons nous embrasser.

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour que Beth se jette littéralement sur lui. Nul doute qu'ils n'allaient pas encore dormir très tôt ce soir-là. Mais ils auraient tout le temps en journée de faire une sieste avec DJ.

Pour autant, quand Daryl contempla sa femme enfin endormie sereinement au creux de ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ses paroles. Devaient-ils profiter du reste de l'été pour continuer leurs recherches - comme elle se l'était promis avant de le retrouver ? Après tout, ils pourraient toujours revenir passer l'automne et l'hiver entre ces murs, pour se protéger des éléments - qu'ils soient seuls ou en compagnie d'amis retrouvés - avant de se projeter un peu plus dans l'avenir...

WD

Au matin, au terme de leur petit déjeuner, une longue discussion s'entama naturellement à la table du salon.

\- Beth. Que veux-tu vraiment ? Ou plutôt que ne veux-tu pas ?

\- Je souhaite toujours pouvoir les retrouver. Mais quelle chance avons-nous vraiment ? Cela fait déjà plus d'un an. Et quand bien même est-ce encore possible, qu'ils ne sont pas partis à des lieux d'ici, j'ai peur. Peur que l'on soit de nouveau séparé et que la chance incroyable de s'être retrouvés ne puisse survenir une seconde fois.

\- Et si je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, plus jamais nous ne nous séparerons. Toujours ensemble, quoi qu'on fasse, où que l'on aille.

\- Le respecterais-tu vraiment ? Même si cela mène à l'irréversible pour nous trois ?

\- C'est ce que cette bague représente pour moi, Beth. A jamais à tes côtés, jusqu'à notre mort. Mais n'oublie pas non plus qu'à la différence de la dernière fois, nous savons pouvoir nous retrouver ici, s'il advenait que nous soyons arrachés l'un à l'autre.

\- Cela n'efface pas ma crainte de ce qui pourrait nous arriver.

\- Je sais. J'ai moi-même peur de tout perdre...

\- Mais je ne veux pas vivre avec des regrets.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons en sorte de ne pas en avoir. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu remis en état les appartements de l'étage ?

Ne pouvant lui nier cette part d'elle qui voulait toujours espérer, croire en un futur meilleur, Beth fit fi de ses appréhensions et le lui concéda.

La décision prise, tout comme la première fois pour Beth, ils décidèrent de rester dans les environs, dans la limite d'un périmètre de 2 jours de marche. Ainsi, au moindre doute, pressentiment négatif ou problème avec leur fils, ils pourraient rentrer à tout instant dans leur lieu sécurisé. Ils se donnèrent enfin un maximum de trois mois pour repartir sur la route. Après quoi, s'ils ne trouvaient aucune trace, cela impliquerait que leur famille n'était plus aux alentours et donc perdue à jamais. Alors, ils rentreraient et se prépareraient exclusivement à passer l'hiver.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	4. Chapter 4

J'espère ne pas trop décevoir avec cette suite.

.

* * *

 **Après l'hiver vient le printemps**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 4**

 **.**

Le destin voulu que les Dixon n'aient finalement besoin que de deux mois pour parvenir à retrouver leur famille, au terme d'un été clément.

Cela avait commencé par l'identification de traces au cœur de la forêt avoisinante, laissant penser qu'un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes errait dans ce secteur. La présence d'un jouet oublié ou de chiffons de femmes, brulés à la hâte, avaient surtout donné l'espoir qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un énième clan d'hommes violents, mais bien de compagnons de route accompagnés d'enfants.

Beth et Daryl les avaient aussitôt pistés, toujours soigneux de rester en retrait et ne laisser aucune trace de leur propre passage jusqu'à l'identification de leur cible. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas deviné cette fois, c'est qu'il n'était clairement pas les seuls à s'être intéressé à ce groupe de survivants. Si bien que le soir où ils étaient enfin en capacité de les approcher suffisamment pour les observer, ils avaient assisté à leur attaque en règle par des inconnus, à l'évidence désireux de les éliminer. Quand bien même était-ce uniquement pour leurs maigres ressources matérielles. Ces hommes allaient ici s'en prendre gratuitement à des femmes et des enfants.

Comprenant malgré la distance que leur chef tentait de raisonner leurs attaquants, désireux de rester hors de tout conflit. Entendre les pleurs d'une petite fille effrayée serra le cœur de Beth. Comment pourraient-ils se regarder dans une glace, s'ils laissaient ces hommes s'attaquer à pareille innocence ? D'un simple échange de regard avec Daryl, elle sut qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Ils allaient leur venir en aide. Dès lors, une observation fine leur permit de dénombrer les attaquants. Une demi-douzaine. Estimant qu'ils pouvaient facilement les stopper à deux et à distance, sans se mettre en danger. C'est sans plus attendre, tels deux archers experts - et à l'image du sauvetage de Daryl par Beth - qu'ils visèrent puis tirèrent en un parfait écho. Ne leur laissant pas même le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, chaque corps menaçant tomba dans l'instant, définitivement éliminé d'une flèche en pleine tête.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Beth s'était vu tels des Indiens d'une autre époque combattant contre les colons envahisseurs. La vie moderne ne pouvant décemment survivre en l'état, l'humanité allait-elle ainsi retourner aux fondamentaux des peuples anciens d'Amériques ?

Toujours est-il que leur forfait terminé et la menace ainsi éliminée, ils se décidèrent à se montrer à ceux qu'ils avaient sauvés. Quelques pas qui permirent à tous de se dévoiler sous la lueur du feu et ainsi de se reconnaître. Aussitôt, la surprise les envahit tous ! Beth et Daryl n'osaient pas même y croire ! Comment se pouvait-il que le premier groupe ainsi approché fût bel et bien une partie des leurs ? À peine les visages étaient-ils reconnus de part et d'autre que ce ne fut plus qu'acclamations collectives, jubilation et embrassades, personne ne pouvant retenir son bonheur à ces improbables retrouvailles plus de 18 mois après leur séparation.

À ce jeu, Maggie fut la plus expansive, dès qu'elle reconnut sa sœur. Mais si ses cris de joie furent tout aussi vite remplacés par une exclamation de stupeur quand elle comprit ce que portait Beth sur son torse, Rick y mit un terme immédiat. Rappelant à tous qu'ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, prêts à se faire repérer par de nombreux Marcheurs - pour le bien de tous, il obtint de chacun plus de calme et d'enthousiasme mesuré. Vexée pour la peine, l'aîné des Green garda pour elle ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, laissant aussitôt aux jeunes parents, un grand doute quant à savoir si elle était heureuse ou en colère de l'arrivée de ce nouveau membre de la famille.

Après que Tyresse, Bob et Glenn aient éloigné les corps morts, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du feu. Ils avaient bien besoin d'un instant pour comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

\- Beth ? la questionna Rick.

Voyant tout le monde l'observer, la jeune femme comprit qu'ils attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole en premier. Aussi tâcha-t-elle d'expliquer le plus succinctement possible ce qu'il lui était arrivé à elle et Daryl, puis à elle seule. Une fois son récit terminé, sous un signe de son mari, elle se permit de les informer tout aussi concisément, de ce qui était advenu à Daryl de leur séparation jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles. Elle conclut en leur présentant enfin leur fils, en le sortant de son écharpe de portage.

\- Et voici donc DJ.

Si elle fut émue par les félicitations transmises par tous, en un brouillon écho - une fois la stupéfaction passée de les savoir ensemble - Beth fut davantage touchée, de voir la petite Judith marcher par elle-même et venir jusqu'à elle pour toucher le bébé.

\- Bébé ?

\- Oui, Judith. C'est un bébé, mon bébé.

\- Maman Beth ?

Les larmes aux yeux à comprendre que la petite parlait vraiment d'elle, et par là même semblait réellement se souvenir de son prénom, elle regarda Rick pour comprendre. Mais c'est Carl qui lui répondit.

\- Bien qu'on ait tous été séparés. Dès que nous l'avons retrouvé, j'ai continué à lui dire combien sa « maman Beth » l'avait aimé et choyé. Et qu'un jour peut-être nous finirions par te retrouver.

\- Mon Dieu.

En pleures, Beth confia DJ à Daryl pour aussitôt prendre la petite fille dans ses bras afin de la serrer au plus fort.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'ai toujours aimé comme ma propre fille.

\- Maman...

Sous l'émotion des paroles de l'enfant, Beth chercha le regard de Rick dont l'accord tacite la toucha plus que tout.

\- Judith a deux mamans. ajouta finalement la petite fille.

\- Bien sûr.

Si elle pensait qu'elle parlait alors de Lori, Beth comprendrait plus tard dans la soirée qu'il était ici question de Michonne. Si elle s'était doutée deux ans plus tôt que la guerrière se rapprocherait ainsi de Rick durant leur long périple. Mais pourquoi s'en étonner ? Elle était bien tombée en amour avec un redneck, qui n'aurait jamais du porter le moindre intérêt à la gamine qu'elle était encore à la prison.

L'instant d'émotion passé, chacun raconta avec qui il avait fui de la prison. Carl et Rick, vite rejoints par Michonne d'un côté. Maggie, Sasha et Bob de l'autre. Puis Tyresse et Judith. Ce dernier leur annonça qu'il avait aussi recueilli deux petites filles du bloc C lors de sa fuite. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu les sauver de Marcheurs croisés sur la route. Enfin, il y eut Glenn qui expliqua qu'il s'était réveillé seul à la prison où il avait finalement rencontré Tara. Tous s'étaient ensuite étonnamment retrouvés dans un même lieu appelé le Terminus, plusieurs semaines après la chute de la prison. À l'origine des hangars de stockage de trains de marchandises, très vite devenus le point de ralliement d'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes des environs. Depuis la fin du monde, ils y avaient vécu grâce aux chargements des wagons ainsi découverts remplis de victuailles et fournitures en tout genre, et dont le trajet avait été stoppé en ces lieux reculés et isolés.

Au départ, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Jusqu'au printemps, quand toutes les réserves alimentaires ayant couru des années durant furent terminées, malgré le rationnement drastique imposé l'hiver tout entier. Ne pas avoir eu à s'en procurer jusqu'alors, laissa démunie une partie des occupants. Dès lors, une faction interne s'était révélée avoir subitement trouvé une autre solution bien à eux... combler le manque cruel de nourriture par l'anthropophagie.

\- Sérieux ? demanda Daryl, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'interrompre Rick à cette révélation.

\- Nous sommes plus que sérieux. répondit Glenn.

\- À partir de là. reprit Rick. Deux clans se sont formés entre les « pour » et les « contre » d'user d'une telle pratique. La colère et l'incompréhension mutuelle sont montées et finalement cela s'est terminé par ce que nous pourrions nommer une guerre fratricide.

\- Nous avons bien tenté de leur expliquer qu'il y avait un tas de solutions pour trouver plus de nourriture, qu'il y avait d'autres options possibles... Mais quand ils ont fini par s'en prendre à nous... compléta Glenn.

\- Les choses se sont mal terminées. conclus Michonne, peu désireuse de revivre l'enfer passé.

\- Les hommes que vous avez tués. Ils faisaient partie du groupe des cannibales. ajouta finalement Bob.

Le savoir conforta Beth dans son choix d'avoir de nouveau donné la mort, sans même tenter de privilégier les pourparlers. À ses yeux, il y avait bien d'autres alternatives à tenter pour survivre décemment, honnêtement et éthiquement - avant même d'envisager pareille fatalité. Ils n'étaient quand même pas coincés en haut d'un mont enneigé. La terre restait cultivable, les forêts nourricières, et bien des villes encore pillables...

\- Je vois. grogna Daryl, heureux lui aussi d'avoir agi sans trop de réflexions face à leurs assaillants.

\- Il y avait d'autres personnes avec nous, quand nous en sommes partis. continua Glenn. Deux militaires et un scientifique. Ils avaient juste fait un arrêt au Terminus pour y profiter d'une pause, dans leur route pour Washington. On peut dire qu'ils sont arrivés au pire moment.

\- Pourquoi voulaient-ils aller à Washington ? questionna Beth.

\- Ils disaient que le scientifique les accompagnant avait la connaissance suffisante pour remédier au virus responsable des Marcheurs. Ils voulaient que nous les suivions, la survie d'un groupe étant plus forte dans le nombre. Nous avons hésité. Surtout Sasha, Maggie et Tara... précisa-t-il en regardant Rick. Mais finalement, leur histoire ne nous a pas paru suffisamment véridique pour s'y engager.

Daryl se doutait de la raison. Contrairement aux filles citées, lui, Glenn et Rick s'étaient rendus au CDC d'Atlanta où l'un - si ce n'était LE - plus grand spécialiste en virologie leur avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Ce type qu'ils avaient croisé depuis... sans même l'avoir rencontré, Daryl était déjà persuadé qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un charlatan.

\- Et Carole ? demanda finalement Beth.

Tous niant de la tête, il semblait que personne ne l'avait revu depuis la chute de la prison. Elle appendrait un peu plus tard par Rick les prenant à l'écart qu'il l'avait banni de la prison avant qu'elle ne soit attaquée par le gouverneur, après avoir découvert que c'était elle qui avait tué et brûlé Karen et David, les premiers à avoir été contaminés par la grippe porcine.

La discussion prenant naturellement fin sur ces dernières révélations, tous s'installèrent pour terminer une nuit qui s'avéra surtout très courte et où chacun prit un tour de garde d'une heure et demie par groupe de trois, pour parer à toutes nouvelles attaques. À cette occasion, Maggie garda ses distances avec Beth et Daryl qui prirent le premier quart avec Carl. Si elle ne souhaitait pas entacher la joie des retrouvailles en faisant un scandale. Elle n'en comptait pas moins discuter avec Beth et surtout Daryl, ne pouvant concevoir que cet homme si âgé ait ainsi pu mettre la main sur sa petite sœur et bien pire, lui faire un enfant en ces temps difficiles.

À l'aurore, tous refirent leurs sacs, subitement dirigés par une Beth étonnamment très confiante en elle-même quant à la direction à prendre. Sauf qu'à l'image de Daryl des mois plus tôt, Rick se montra aussitôt sceptique quand ils prirent finalement une route goudronnée en direction d'une ville moyenne des environs.

\- Beth, je ne suis pas convaincu que nous devrions nous diriger par là.

\- Faites-lui confiance. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Daryl avait bien vu que certains des membres de leur groupe étaient mal en point. Et surtout, que tous souffraient cruellement de la faim. Les faire profiter de leur havre de paix ne serait donc pas du luxe, avant qu'ils ne réfléchissent à la suite à donner.

Le soir qui s'en suivit, ils avaient bien évidemment, privilégié de nourrir en premier lieu Judith avant de partager le restant de leur réserve entre adultes. Daryl s'était même abstenu de manger sa portion, l'offrant plus volontiers à sa femme.

\- Daryl, je peux aussi m'en passer pour une journée.

\- Pas tant que tu nourriras DJ.

\- Ok...

Cela l'ennuyait de céder. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était encore à ce jour la seule source de nourriture durable pour leur fils et que rien ne prédisait l'avenir. Après tout, il pourrait très bien leur arriver n'importe quoi les empêchant de rentrer comme prévu, dès le lendemain. Bien sûr DJ avait pourtant déjà neuf mois, sept à leur départ, et donc avait commencé à manger quelques-uns des rares petits pots trouvés dans leur immeuble, puis ci et là, lors de leurs longues marches. Mais tant qu'ils étaient sur la route, elle s'était résolue à fortement privilégier le sein - repoussant le début d'un vrai sevrage à leur retour dans leur lieu de replis, prévu au plus tard à l'automne. Elle voulait pouvoir ainsi s'assurer de la qualité de ce qu'ils lui feraient manger. Surtout qu'il n'était pas facile de garantir l'obtention de purées sur le bord de la route ou perdus en pleine forêt. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient aujourd'hui trouver de la nourriture adaptée pour bébé à tous les coins de rue. Plus tard, après les 6 mois qu'elle prévoyait passer à l'abri, l'enfant serait en capacité de manger des morceaux. Tout au plus profiterait-il encore d'une tétée ou deux par jour, ce qui simplifierait amplement leurs déplacements et la capacité de Daryl à pouvoir s'en occuper seul, si nécessaire.

Restait à savoir s'ils se déplaceraient toujours pour retourner à la ferme des Green, comme initialement prévue s'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé leur famille. C'est qu'à présent, le choix devrait se faire en groupe. Pour autant, Beth comptait bien faire poids dans la future discussion. Il était terminé le temps où jugée trop jeune, on lui imposait de suivre les décisions des autres. Dorénavant mère et épouse, elle comptait bien avoir son mot à dire quant à l'avenir de sa famille.

WD

Finalement, c'est au terme de cette seconde nuit écourtée et d'une nouvelle journée de marche qu'ils arrivèrent enfin en début d'après-midi en leur zone franche. Alors, Beth et Daryl firent monter tout le monde au second étage d'un immeuble quelconque, sous leurs regards sceptiques. De là, Beth entra dans leur logement y récupérer les différentes clefs permettant d'accéder aux appartements de l'étage.

Si avec Daryl, elle n'avait jamais voulu croire qu'ils puissent vraiment être utilisés, lorsqu'ils les avaient réhabilités. L'occupation ayant surtout servi d'exutoire à l'énergie sans fin d'un chasseur en mal d'espaces verts. Beth était à cet instant si heureuse de l'avoir mené à terme, sans doute aussi poussée par un pressentiment inconscient. À cette époque, ce n'était aussi qu'un moyen très simpliste de s'occuper et garder espoir en l'avenir. Aujourd'hui, cela allait s'avérer salvateur pour tous ceux auxquels ils tenaient. Car c'était bien une salle de bain fonctionnelle, un salon confortable et des chambres aux draps propres qu'ils étaient en capacité de leur offrir.

Ainsi, telle une hôtesse d'hôtel d'un autre temps, Beth répartit ses clefs. Elle offrit d'abord logiquement l'appartement familial composé de trois chambres à Rick, Michonne, Carl et Judith. Les deux pièces furent ensuite confiées aux deux couples. Que ce soit Glenn et sa sœur Maggie ou Bob et Sasha qu'elle avait pu voir s'être fortement rapprochés. Enfin, elle confia le second trois-pièces aux deux célibataires, Tara et Tyresse, de sorte qu'ils puissent chacun profiter d'une chambre bien à eux pour y poser leur bagage.

\- Les salles de bain sont toutes fonctionnelles et munies de savon et serviettes propres. L'eau est à température ambiante, donc elle ne devrait pas être encore trop fraîche.

\- Crois-moi Beth, même glaciale ce sera toujours plus que nous n'avons eu depuis des mois. la coupa aussitôt un Bob des plus souriant à l'idée de pouvoir profiter d'une douche et qui plus est dans l'intimité d'un appartement privé et donc isolé de tous, pour la partager avec la femme aimée.

Beth ne doutait pas que beaucoup allaient profiter de cette chance pour se retrouver entre amoureux.

\- Si vous êtes blessés, une trousse de secours est rangée dans chaque salle de bain. Si toutefois, elles ne suffisaient pas, venez nous voir avec Daryl. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut, pour faire face au pire. Les cuisines ont été vidées. Mais s'y trouvent quand même quelques gâteaux pour apaiser votre estomac d'ici au repas. Je confirme pour ceux qui en douteraient que l'eau des robinets est encore potable. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à jeter l'ensemble de vos vêtements, on va revenir très vite déposer de quoi vous changer entièrement devant vos portes d'ici moins d'une heure, le temps de faire le tour des autres appartements. Nous sonnerons quand vous pourrez venir les récupérer. Quand vous serez enfin propres, pansés et changés, revenez à nous et nous ferons en sorte de combler toutes les faims. Aussi grandes soient-elles.

Devant cette main mise et parfaite organisation, tous ne surent qu'incliner de la tête en murmurant leurs remerciements. Ils étaient bien trop accablés et surpris par un tel accueil et une telle préparation pour réagir plus. Avant que Rick et Michonne ne se dirigent vers leur porte, Beth leur proposa naturellement de prendre soin de la petite Judith pour leur laisser plus de liberté. Elle glissa au passage à Carl d'un clin d'œil qu'il y avait une salle de douche en plus de la salle de bain dans leur appartement. Ainsi n'aurait-il pas à attendre que son père et Michonne en aient terminé, pour se laver à son tour.

Tous parti, Daryl l'observa avec attention.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas l'impression de jouer les entremetteuses là ?

\- Ça va...

Déposant d'abord DJ dans son parc, Beth incita Daryl à faire le tour de l'étage du dessus pour trouver de quoi habiller les hommes pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Judith.

Sans trop de mal, Daryl s'acquit de sa tache en revenant avec un change complet pour tous. Plus tard, ils les laisseraient passer par eux-mêmes d'appartement en appartement pour trouver plus ou mieux. L'urgence était avant tout de leur offrir un confort nécessaire au regard des corps épuisés qu'ils avaient guidé jusqu'à chez eux.

Une fois de retour, il pouvait voir que Beth avait déjà douché la petite fille, ainsi qu'elle même au regard de ses cheveux mouillés. Les ayant aussi changées, Judith portait à présent l'un de ses tee-shirts, alors installée à table avec quelques gâteaux apéritifs dans ses mains.

\- Tu t'es douché ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant naturellement sur le front.

\- Oui, avec Judith. Elle a commencé à s'agiter et me mouiller, j'ai donc fait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- C'est bien.

\- J'ai commencé à lui réchauffer une boîte de ravioli. Tu peux t'en occuper pendant que je vais chercher des vêtements pour les filles.

\- Bien sûr.

Heureux de pouvoir partager un moment avec la petite « dure à cuire » en absence de tout témoin, Daryl s'enquit de la faire parler, avant de lui apporter les pâtes farcies de viande, une fois ces dernières suffisamment chaudes.

Il ne fut guère étonné que Judith avale si vite la boîte entière. Ils avaient tous eu faim et depuis longtemps. Cela se voyait parfaitement à leurs visages fins et élimés. Pour en avoir lui-même souffert l'hiver dernier, il savait combien cette première soirée allait s'avérer savoureuse et paradisiaque pour eux tous. Voyant finalement l'enfant contentée, Daryl ne lui en proposa pas moins une brique de jus d'orange pasteurisé et un paquet de gâteaux sucrés pour qu'elle finisse son repas sur la table basse du salon, tout à côté de DJ. Là, il lui offrit de quoi dessiner, l'écoutant patiemment dans son discours parfois décousu.

Amusé et toujours à l'écoute, c'est un peu naturellement que Daryl saisit la brosse de Beth abandonnée sur la table pour démêler les boucles de la petite fille. Il savait que sa femme appréciait plus que tout qu'il s'occupe ainsi de ses cheveux le soir venu. Aussi avait-il pensé que Judith apprécierait elle aussi. Si elle ne fit pas un geste ni ne dit un mot pour l'informer si cela lui plaisait ou non. Elle se tourna, en revanche, subitement vers lui, demandant soudainement...

\- Tu peux me faire une natte ?

\- heu... oui... je peux essayer.

Il fit alors de son mieux, bien que l'objectif n'était guère évident à atteindre aux yeux du chasseur.

Quand Beth redescendit à son tour du troisième, elle posa devant chaque appartement le complément vestimentaire manquant avant de sonner et frapper pour les informer que c'était à disposition. Suite à quoi, elle rentra chez elle pour découvrir Daryl démunie devant trois sections de cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Elle veut une natte.

\- Une natte comme maman Beth...

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait - portant ces derniers jours une natte dite africaine, plus pratique quand on ne pouvait se laver les cheveux - elle repoussa gentiment Daryl pour s'exécuter avec une bien meilleure efficacité.

Suite à quoi, elle laissa l'enfant d'un baiser pour aller préparer un dîner copieux. Rentrés en début d'après-midi, elle savait que tous seraient désireux de dîner tôt pour enfin aller dormir un très long moment.

Une petite demi-heure était passée - le temps pour Daryl de se laver et se changer à son tour et pour Beth de lancer deux marmites d'eau fonctionnant en parallèle pour cuir suffisamment de pâtes pour tous, son repas fétiche pour chaque nouvel arrivant en ces lieux - quand on sonna déjà à leur porte.

Surprise qu'ils aient été si rapides, elle découvrit seulement Tara, un peu gênée.

\- Entre voyons.

\- Désolée de vous déranger. Tyresse est sous la douche et j'ai besoin d'aide pour quelques points sur mon épaule. La coupe étant dans le dos, je ne peux pas m'en occuper seule.

\- Bien sûr ! Viens avec moi !

Beth l'entraîna aussitôt dans leur propre salle de bain. Passant pour se faire devant Daryl, toujours avec les enfants, elle lui intima de s'occuper de la cuisson des pâtes.

Alors, Beth s'occupa de soigner la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle. La seule du groupe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais leur isolement aidant, Tara s'enquit de lui parler de tout, sans filtre ni complaisance pour elle-même. Ainsi lui avoua-t-elle ce qui était arrivé avec le gouverneur, lui assurant qu'elle n'aurait jamais suivi l'homme si elle avait su où il les entraînait. Puis, elle la pria de croire, combien elle était désolée pour son père. Ajoutant enfin qu'elle n'avait jamais tiré un seul coup de feu sur eux. Elle conclut son histoire avec sa rencontre avec Glenn et combien elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait permis de rester à ses côtés. Leurs propres périples s'étaient avérés difficiles. Mais cela l'avait conduit à se faire accepter d'une famille tout entière. Aussi espérait-elle pouvoir un jour gagner le pardon de Beth pour la considérer à son tour comme telle.

\- Je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu sois parmi nous, Tara. Et plus encore, je te suis reconnaissante. Que tu m'ais ainsi tout dit. Mais aussi de savoir que Glenn n'a pas eu à affronter cette longue période d'incertitude seul, grâce à toi. J'espère seulement qu'un jour nous croiserons d'autres gens qui te permettront de trouver l'âme sœur.

\- Merci.

\- Tu veux retourner dans ta chambre te reposer un peu ?

\- Je préférerais t'aider à préparer le dîner, si cela te convient.

\- Avec plaisir.

Les filles de nouveau au fourneau, Daryl partit chercher plus de chaises, que tous puissent être confortablement assis à la grande table ou autour du coin salon, s'assurant au passage qu'ils aient aussi assez de vaisselles.

Coté cuisine, pas moins de cinq paquets de pâtes furent précuits successivement puis placés dans deux imposants plats à gratiner, où Beth y alterna sauce bolognaise, pâtes et béchamel. Le tout fut saupoudré de fromage - une sorte de parmesan desséché que Beth avait jusqu'alors conservé pour une journée où elle y chercherait du réconfort. Ce moment lui paraissait plus adéquat. Estimant avoir suffisamment prévu pour dix adultes et un ado, elle enfourna le tout dans le four à gaz pour finaliser le plat et le conserver au chaud aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

À cela, elle ajouta de nombreuses boîtes de fruits au sirop qu'elle ouvrit et découpa pour certains, afin de composer une salade de fruits dont la taille anéantirait toute faim restante. Elle n'en sortit pas moins quelques gâteaux fantaisie pour accompagner le tout. C'est que cette fin de journée, ils fêteraient leurs retrouvailles comme il se doit.

C'est finalement près de deux heures après leur arrivée que tous - comme un seul homme - arrivèrent dans leur appartement, les corps décrassés, les joues rasées, les sourires fatigués, mais clairement heureux d'avoir ainsi pu se changer et se poser un instant.

Rick remarqua aussitôt l'absence de sa fille.

\- Nous l'avons déjà fait manger. Une boîte entière de raviolis en plus de quelques gâteaux salés et sucrés. Elle est tombée morte au monde, il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Daryl a descendu un lit d'appoint pour l'installer plus confortablement dans notre chambre.

Et effectivement, l'ex shérif put voir dans la chambre aux rideaux tirés, un petit lit pliant installé dans le prolongement du berceau. Les deux enfants y dormaient si sereinement que l'on aurait pu croire que le monde n'avait pas tant changé.

\- Merci. Merci pour elle.

Rassuré pour sa fille, la sachant le ventre plein et plongé dans un sommeil sécuritaire, Rick rejoint tout le monde dans le salon. À onze, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espace. De quoi se sentir claustrophobe quand on était désormais habitué aux bivouacs en forêt. Mais cela leur convenait bien. Daryl mis alors un verre dans chaque main, qu'il remplit à la demande d'eau, jus ou vin, pendant que Beth apportait avec Tara les deux imposants plats gratinés tout juste sortis du four.

Une fois encore certains d'entre eux s'imaginèrent en d'autres temps passer une soirée chez des amis. Des amis qui venaient de les sauver d'une attaque cannibale, moins de deux jours plus tôt, avant de les pousser à marcher au-delà de leurs dernières forces pour finalement les recueillir dans leur petit paradis.

Les plats posés, les deux cuisinières d'un jour servirent tout le monde d'assiettes copieuses. Beth était particulièrement heureuse de les entendre très vite gémir de plaisir à manger ses pseudo lasagnes, bien qu'aussi inconsciente du regard de tous porté sur elle. La jeune fille de leur mémoire était si loin d'ici. Ils avaient dorénavant face à eux, une femme émanant une confiance évidente et maîtrisant parfaitement son environnement. Il leur fallait aussi y associer la femme meurtrière qui avait de ses seules flèches abattu la moitié de leurs agresseurs. Et la maman qui s'était affiché sur la route en total fusion avec son enfant...

Présente pour chacun, Beth s'assura de personne en personne que tous avaient trouvé ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Mais tous l'assurèrent, qu'une douche, des premiers soins, la présence d'analgésiques, de vêtements propres et dorénavant d'un repas copieux étaient déjà plus qu'espérer. Alors, savoir pouvoir ensuite aller dormir tout leur saoul dans des lits propres et confortables, le tout en toute sécurité, sans que personne n'ait pour autant besoin de faire le gué... Cela n'avait aucun prix.

Pour dire, le système de sécurité de Beth pour condamner l'étage - si rudimentaire soit-il - avait même amplement suffi à convaincre Rick de baisser lui-même sa garde.

Au cours du dîner, Beth et Daryl en apprirent un peu plus sur ce qui était advenu de chacun. Sur la route, le besoin d'avancer n'avait pas permis à tous de s'exprimer autant que souhaité. Mais à présent, ils avaient enfin pu en prendre le temps. La parole ainsi libérée, les ventres pleins, petit à petit certains commencèrent à retourner dans leur espace dédié s'y reposer. Beth s'assura chaque fois qu'ils repartent avec de quoi boire et manger ou juste grignoter, sachant combien certains auraient du mal au lendemain à s'extraire de leurs draps. Sasha et Bob les quittèrent ainsi les premiers, assez vite suivi de Tara et Tyresse, puis finalement de Carl.

Ne restèrent ainsi plus que les adultes composant le noyau dur de leur famille. Se sentant à l'aise parmi eux, Beth n'eut aucun mal à s'installer dans un fauteuil libéré par Daryl pour y nourrir leur fils, une écharpe légère camouflant son sein découvert. Lui assit sur l'un des bras pour rester à ses côtés, le couple ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur attachement respectif et leur amour commun pour leur enfant. Face à eux, Rick et Michonne installés confortablement sur le canapé. À leur gauche Glenn et Maggie profitant respectivement du second fauteuil, et de la troisième place du divan.

\- Quand est-il né, exactement ? demanda finalement Michonne, curieuse pour ne pas dire presque envieuse.

\- Il y a neuf mois. Il était un peu prématuré, car je n'étais alors qu'à mon huitième mois.

\- Mais tu n'étais déjà plus avec Daryl ? ajouta Maggie.

\- Non. Je l'ai accouchée seule.

Si tous avaient bien compris que Daryl et elle s'étaient vus séparés, la façon de raconter de Beth n'avait pas si simplement expliqué comment elle avait donné naissance à son bébé. Les voyants à présent tous curieux, elle céda pour en dire un peu plus et aller dans les détails quant à tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment vécu seule. Au fur et à mesure de ses aveux, la colère de Maggie se transforma en peine puis en larmes réelles. Aux détails du bébé ne respirant pas seul à sa naissance, de la meute de Marcheurs grognant à ses pieds durant tout l'accouchement, ou de la douleur qu'elle avait dû surmonter sans calmant, aide ou confort... Ils comprirent facilement qu'elle avait largement souffert, mais tut cette douleur pour sa survie et celle de son nouveau-né. À chaque mot, Daryl ne pouvait cacher toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour sa femme, l'ayant depuis prise dans ses bras en un bien maigre réconfort tardif.

Le plus dur du récit passé, Maggie les questionna sur l'anneau porté à son annulaire gauche.

\- Et cette bague ? C'est bien nouveau ?

Soupirant doucement, Beth prit son courage à deux mains pour assumer une bonne fois pour toutes sa relation avec Daryl. Ok, il y avait une certaine différence d'âge entre eux. Mais cela n'était pas si rare ! Pour seule preuve, devait-elle seulement citer l'écart bien plus grand entre ses propres parents ? Elle n'en gardait pas moins conscience que pour être entièrement acceptés, il était important que ce soit elle qui se mette en avant. Si Daryl parlait à cet instant, tous lui reprocheraient de lui avoir imposé ses choix et cette relation. Alors que Dieu savait qu'elle avait dû lutter de haute main pour se faire accepter par ce crétin de redneck qu'elle aimait comme une folle.

\- Je sais que nous n'avons aucun papier, ni organisé d'évènement pour l'attester. Mais avec Daryl, nous nous considérons comme mariés.

\- Vraiment ? demandèrent Rick et Glen dans un bel écho.

\- Oui. Et si cela pose un problème à quelqu' êtes libres de le garder pour vous. Je n'ai pas vaincu toutes ces épreuves, pour me faire juger par des pensées bigotines d'un autre temps.

À ces paroles dures, Beth appuya son regard à destination de sa sœur qui n'avait guère caché son désaveu quant à leur couple depuis leurs retrouvailles, sachant parfaitement qu'elle la voyait toujours comme une adolescente frêle et sans défense.

Michonne pour sa part, ne cacha pas son rire, la rassurant aussitôt.

\- Si tu veux mon avis. Si nous sommes tous aussi surpris, ce n'est pas tant que vous puissiez vous aimer, mais que tu aies réussi à dompter cette bête majeure en timidité.

Acceptant de bon cœur que la discussion tourne à la raillerie sur son compte, Daryl concéda même sans mal devenir la cible de leur humour pour le reste de la soirée. Si cela pouvait seulement dénouer toute la tension jusqu'alors présente...

.

À suivre

Plus qu'une petite partie à venir, pour clôturer ces dernières retrouvailles.

mimi yuy


	5. Chapter 5

Et nous voilà finalement arrivés à la toute fin de cette petite One Shot devenue si grosse qu'elle s'est vue découpée.

Avec un gros merci aux lecteurs qu'ils se soient dévoilés ou non. ^_-

.

* * *

 **Après l'hiver vient le printemps**

* * *

 **.**

 **Partie 5**

 **.**

Une très longue nuit plus tard, puis une courte journée entièrement dédiée au repos où tous purent se nourrir à satiété par trois fois, leur famille retrouvée profita encore plus sereinement de leur seconde nuit de sommeil. C'est donc seulement au second matin, que Rick décida d'échanger sur la suite à donner quant à leurs prochains déplacements.

Alors de nouveau tous réunis dans l'appartement de Beth et Daryl, ils firent étonnamment face à un couple désireux de ne pas forcément suivre aveuglement les choix de leur leader et donc l'ensemble du groupe pourtant tout juste retrouvé. Le plus virulent des deux étant sans conteste la jeune maman, Rick en vint à se demander si les hormones pouvaient encore agir si loin après la grossesse.

\- Nous voulons rester à vos côtés. Mais je refuse de partir sur les routes, tandis que l'automne arrive. Le temps va vite évoluer et les hivers sont rudes ici. clama-t-elle finalement.

\- Nous le savons, Beth. Nous avons tous passé des hivers sur la route.

\- Et quel bien cela a-t-il donné ?

\- Que veux-tu, alors ? Rester ici ? s'agaça Rick.

\- Cela m'a bien réussi, l'hiver dernier. Contrairement à vous tous, je suis restée à l'abri des éléments, des humains et des morts.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Rick... grogna Daryl, qui prit finalement la parole. Soyons clairs. Quel que soit votre choix, nous nous resterons ici jusqu'au printemps.

À cette annonce, Beth fut sans voix et clairement émue de cette décision dictée par son compagnon. Elle savait qu'il voulait rester, tout comme elle, avec leur famille. Mais son choix avait clairement eu plus de poids, que la crainte de les voir partir sans eux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'ex-shérif.

\- En tant que père, tu ne devrais même pas nous poser la question. DJ est trop petit pour supporter des conditions difficiles, quand nous pouvons lui offrir par ailleurs soin et sécurité ici même les six prochains mois. D'ici là, il sera plus grand, plus fort, et n'aura plus besoin de manger différemment. Dès lors, nous serons en mesure d'aller où bon vous semble.

\- Bien sûr.

Décontenancée par leur position, Beth osa finalement poser à son tour sa question.

\- Pourquoi à l'inverse n'envisagez-vous même pas de rester ? Il ne s'agit pas de s'installer ici à vie. Juste la mauvaise saison, pour trouver mieux durant le prochain printemps/été. Nous ne vous aurions pas retrouvé, nous comptions retourner en Géorgie à la ferme de papa. Ou du moins dans cette zone, pour y reconstruire quelque chose de durable à l'arrivée du printemps.

\- Imaginons que nous restons. Aussi impressionnantes soient vos réserves, cela ne suffira pas pour nous tous sur une si longue période. Or nous concernant, rester à une même place, nous a déjà valu de souffrir de la famine, l'hiver dernier.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, nous avions déjà la solution. Il y a le second escalier tout entier de l'immeuble qu'il reste à fouiller. Étant plus grand que celui-ci, je ne doute pas que cela triplera sans mal nos provisions. Si bien qu'il en restera encore bien assez pour ne pas quitter les lieux sans rien.

\- Et comment irions-nous dans ces appartements ?

\- Comme nous l'avons fait pour ici, avec les clefs.

\- Beth, cela ne se trouve pas si simplement.

\- Rick ! l'interrompit de nouveau Daryl, las qu'il juge si facilement sa femme quand elle s'était prouvée bien plus maligne qu'eux tous pour survivre en toute sécurité. Nous avons déjà les clefs. Nous n'avions juste pas encore pris le temps de nous en charger, n'en ayant pas jusqu'ici le besoin.

Cela mit court une bonne fois pour toutes à la discussion jusqu'alors réduite à trois voix. À l'écoute des dires de Daryl, Maggie et Glenn prirent facilement leur décision. S'il y avait de quoi nourrir tout le monde, à quoi bon envisager partir sous la pluie et sans destination pour mieux errer avec la peur et la faim au ventre durant tout l'hiver ?

\- S'il y a assez pour tous, nous sommes pour rester nous aussi. Nous ne voulons plus être séparés.

Beth les regardant avec émotion, aux paroles de sa sœur, elle les remercia silencieusement.

Très vite, tous les autres, à l'évidence encore las et fatigués de leur périple post-Terminus, abondèrent dans le même sens. Pouvoir profiter d'un espace dédié pour se reposer, se retrouver psychiquement, et reconstruire leur force était le souhait de chacun.

\- Si tout le monde semble d'accord, qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ?

\- Rick. reprit Beth, plus calmement. Je sais que rester à ne rien faire sera difficile. Je sais que tu redoutes que cela nous affaiblisse face à l'extérieur. Sauf que tirer la corde jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe n'a pas plus de sens. L'année dernière j'ai pu mettre à profit ce temps pour me soigner et me reposer décemment. Mais aussi pour m'entraîner à l'arc et finalement devenir assez forte pour sauver à moi seule, Daryl et finalement, vous tous avec lui. Ne nous sous-estime pas, pour vouloir offrir à notre famille sécurité et bien-être pour mieux affronter la suite.

\- Tu as raison. lui admit-il.

À ces paroles, Michonne prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la remercier de tant de bon sens.

\- Encore un peu et ce sera toi notre leader.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises.

\- Elle a raison. ajouta Rick sous un baiser offert à l'une de ses joues. Tu anticipes l'avenir dans tes choix qui restent posés sur la logique et le bon sens. Tout ce que nécessite un bon chef.

La chose étant décidée, mais l'homme d'armes ne pouvant rester inactif, ayant encore un peu trop d'adrénaline en lui - il voulut aussitôt faire un tour des environs. Beth accepta d'un hochement de tête à ce que Daryl le guide. Aussitôt Sasha, Bob, Glenn, Tyrese et Tara se proposèrent de les accompagner. Avec un tel groupe, la jeune femme ne doutait pas de leur sécurité.

Étonnamment, Michonne décida pour sa part de rester. Plus surprenant encore, elle se proposa de garder les enfants avec Carl. Tous les quatre très vite installés dans leur salon, Beth vit avec émotion Michonne prendre son bébé pour le câliner, tandis qu'elle observait avec Carl les dessins faits par une Judith très en forme ce matin-là.

Sans surprise, cela lui permit surtout d'avoir enfin un instant privé et à cœur ouvert avec sa sœur, sous le prétexte de faire un premier inventaire des ressources déjà présentes à leur étage. Les deux femmes s'attelaient donc à saisir sur un carnet la liste de leurs biens et leur quantité quand Beth décida de crever l'abcès.

\- Dis-le.

\- Dire quoi ? lui nia aussitôt, Maggie.

\- Tu le sais parfaitement. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu comment tu nous regardais Daryl et moi, là bas dans la forêt quand nous nous sommes retrouvés. Tu te contenais à peine.

\- J'étais en colère que tu puisses être tombée enceinte !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? À ton avis ? J'ignorais à cet instant que tu avais fui avec Daryl de la prison. Et plus encore que vous étiez ensemble. Alors à quoi crois-tu que je pensais quand je t'ai vu avec un bébé ?

\- Tu... tu as cru que j'avais été violée ?

\- Je te croyais bien morte jusqu'à cet instant. À quoi pouvais-je penser d'autre ?

\- Quoi ?

Déstabilisée par le chemin que prenait leur échange, Beth tacha de rester le plus calme possible. Que sa sœur puisse redouter qu'elle ait été victime d'un rapt - concevable au regard des risques encourus sur la route - était parfaitement audible. Mais qu'elle n'imagine pas une seconde qu'elle ait pu sortir vivante de l'attaque de la prison... D'où cela venait ?

\- Ok. Je comprends mieux ta réaction sur le camp et te remercie de ton souci sur cette question. Mais si tu devais encore en douter, après la discussion que nous avons eue le premier soir ici. J'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur Daryl. Et DJ est bien évidemment le fruit de notre amour vrai et sincère.

\- Je l'entends.

\- D'accord. Mais l'acceptes-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Maggie ! Je serais si heureuse pour toi, si cela devait t'arriver avec Glenn.

\- Hé bien cela n'arrivera sans doute jamais ! Car cela fait plus de deux ans que nous ne nous protégeons plus et que rien ne se passe.

\- Oh. Je suis désolée.

\- Peu importe.

Comprenant que le sujet était sensible, Beth n'insista pas. Pour autant, l'annonce faite plus tôt avait tout autant de mal à passer de son côté.

\- Ainsi... Tu me pensais morte ?

\- Bien sûr.

Prenant cette nouvelle réponse, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, Beth insista malgré tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Avec Bob et Sasha, nous avons retrouvé le car de la prison où tu te trouvais, en parti brûlé et surtout ravagé par les marcheurs en bord de route, deux jours plus tard. J'étais alors si en colère après moi et ceux l'ayant fait partir pendant que j'allais chercher Glenn. Si en colère que te quitter ne m'ait pas même permis de le retrouver, lui. Je t'ai pleuré des mois durant.

\- Mais tu as bien dû te rendre compte que mon corps n'était pas dans le car, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Tu pouvais tout aussi bien avoir été emporté par un marcheur avant que le feu ne s'y déclenche.

\- Comme j'aurais pu tout aussi bien m'en sortir et fuir les lieux. osa-t-elle contrer. Alors, pas un instant tu ne m'as cherché ?

\- Tu étais morte. Donc, non.

\- Sauf que je n'étais pas dans le car, Maggie. J'en suis descendu juste derrière toi pour aller chercher Judith. Mais elle n'était déjà plus dans sa cellule et son siège auto traînait vide, à même le sol au milieu de la cour. C'est là que Daryl m'a trouvé et incité à partir. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne autour de nous, juste un tas de marcheurs déambulant pour nous attraper. Après quoi, j'ai obligé Daryl à vous chercher des mois durant, sans interruption... jusqu'à ce que nous soyons séparés à notre tour. Et toi... toi tu...

\- Je suis désolée. Ok ?

Plutôt que de réagir à ces excuses faciles, Beth réalisa soudain que tous avaient évoqué des messages de Maggie les ayant attirés vers ce Terminus où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

\- Mais tu as cherché Glenn, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'était pas dans le car, lui !

\- Si seulement, je pouvais croire que tu aurais pensé autrement de mes chances de survie, si je n'y étais pas moi-même monté avec toi...

Au silence reçu pour toute réponse, Beth acta une défaite totale et amère. Mais loin de s'en plaindre plus encore, comme elle aurait pourtant été en droit de réagir. C'est de façon plus mature, bien que la douleur soit toujours bien présente en son âme, qu'elle choisit de rétorquer...

\- Bien. Au moins aurais-je eu la satisfaction de vous prouver que je ne suis plus une gamine inoffensive et incapable de se défendre, en vous sauvant tous de l'attaque des survivants du Terminus.

Après tout, elle avait quand même le droit de terminer cette discussion d'une dernière pique.

WD

Profitant des clefs toujours bien présentes dans la loge du gardien, c'est dès le lendemain que le groupe au complet - détaché de Beth et Michonne restées une fois encore pour garder les enfants - visita et vida l'ensemble du second escalier. Comme espéré, ils trouvèrent suffisamment pour répondre à leurs besoins à tous. Les denrées ainsi récupérées furent rassemblées et triées. Chaque produit en quantité limité se vit alors équitablement partagé entre eux tous, complété de sorte que chacun puisse l'hiver venu rester dans leur appartement et la chaleur de leur lit respectif, si tel était leur souhait. Le restant fut stocké dans la chambre allouée à cet effet dans l'appartement de Beth et Daryl.

Chaque logement fut ensuite équipé d'une gazinière. Une décision vouée à donner à chacun son indépendance quant à ses besoins en eau chaude pour se laver ou préparer ses repas. Cela leur prit le plus de temps pour déménager chaque gazinière et leurs bonbonnes de gaz.

Une fois cet aménagement terminé, sous la veille toujours vigilante d'un groupe dédié à cette seule tache, Rick et d'autres émirent l'idée de bloquer l'entrée du hall. Mais sur ce point, aucun n'eut gain de cause. Beth et Daryl estimaient à l'inverse que toutes traces inhabituelles visibles de l'extérieur seraient à contre-emploi. Puisqu'elles manifesteraient avant tout, la présence d'une personne dans le bâtiment, attirant ainsi plus sûrement le regard d'un vivant. Tout au plus cédèrent-ils à ce qu'ils bloquent la porte de l'escalier dés le rez-de-chaussée. En revanche, ils furent tous en accord pour installer des treillis déjà présents un peu partout, pour en équiper l'ensemble du balcon filant à leur étage. Fixé à la base du demi-mur, cela permis de cacher efficacement toute personne désireuse de faire un tour de ronde pour observer les environs. Ils prirent aussi le temps de réparer un peu mieux chaque fenêtre éventrée un an plus tôt par Beth et équiper celles ne l'étant pas encore d'épais double-rideaux pour les protéger de l'entrée du froid et mieux camoufler de possibles futures lueurs de bougies.

Pourtant alors assez correctement équipés, trois voyages s'organisèrent successivement.

Un premier, originellement destiné à trouver une pharmacie. Le groupe ainsi parti - à savoir Glen, Maggie, Sasha, Bob et Tara - avait finalement plutôt rapporté un pick-up chargé de nouvelles bonbonnes de gaz et surtout de nombreux petits chauffages indépendants fonctionnant avec des cartouches de pétrole, accompagnés de leurs recharges. Une surprise de taille, garantissant un minimum de chaleur si salvateur pour les deux enfants en bas âge.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit ce que vous partiez vraiment chercher ? demanda Beth à leur retour héroïque.

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous donner de faux espoirs. lui répondit Sasha. Tara a trouvé en cherchant de nouveaux vêtements une publicité pour une quincaillerie installée non loin, avec une promo pour ces produits. Ça n'a pas été facile de les dénicher dans la réserve, mais nous y sommes finalement parvenus ! Il y en a tout juste assez par chambre occupée. Ainsi personne ne sera retrouvé mort gelé de froid dans son sommeil.

\- Merci. Merci, à tous !

\- Ce n'est rien, Beth. Nous tenions vraiment à trouver un moyen de garder DJ et Judith au chaud cet hiver. C'était le moins que l'on puisse faire pour toi et Daryl, après tout ce que vous nous avez offert depuis notre arrivée ici.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Beth se mette à pleurer d'émotion. Si Daryl ne savait pas qu'elle profitait d'une contraception sûre, il en aurait redouté une nouvelle grossesse. Il comprenait toutefois que la jeune femme, plus simplement heureuse, ait juste abaissé ses murs de défense, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver une partie de cette douceur et innocence qui l'avait tant définie quand ils avaient fui ensemble la prison, presque deux ans plus tôt.

Le second voyage fut cette fois-ci une vraie recherche de pharmacie. L'objectif principal était ici d'y trouver des couches pour bébé et quelques remèdes contre les maladies d'hiver, ainsi que des vitamines, et comprimés de fer et de magnésium voués à compenser leurs potentielles carences. Beth demanda aussi discrètement à Michonne qu'elle se rende du côté de la contraception féminine.

Dès leur retour, la jeune maman put ainsi expliquer en comité restreint qu'elle s'était posé un implant hormonal, et pouvait dorénavant en faire profiter chacune d'entre elles, depuis que Michonne en avait rapporté suffisamment pour que toutes puissent avoir de quoi tenir le temps désiré. Sa proposition fut si bien accueillie que la recherche de préservatifs par la gent masculine prit aussitôt fin.

Le troisième et dernier voyage eut enfin pour objectif de trouver un peu de viande fraîche, histoire de ne pas passer six mois en totale privation - bien que de nombreuses boîtes accumulées étaient des viandes en sauce, viandes confites et autres sauces tomate saveur bolognaise. Pour mener cette mission à bien, Daryl avait finalement réussi à convaincre Beth de le laisser partir deux jours durant avec Rick et Carl, pour essayer de trouver quelques proies dans la forêt voisine, maintenant qu'ils possédaient une voiture pour s'en approcher plus rapidement. Beth l'aurait bien accompagné. Mais elle se refusait plus encore à laisser DJ sans l'un d'eux à ses côtés.

Leur absence s'éternisa finalement à quatre jours et demi, générant pour tous un stress inouï. Mais à leur retour, le traqueur et ses deux apprentis chasseurs étaient rentrés avec plus de viande qu'attendu, déjà débitée et conservée au sel dans d'imposantes glacières. Là encore, la répartition se fit équitablement de sorte que comme tout produit en quantité limitée, chacun puisse gérer ses propres rations à discrétion.

Alors enfin, le groupe entier se posa pour cinq longs mois d'une pause estimée plus que méritée. Beaucoup étant encore épuisés, ils étaient fortement désireux d'en profiter pour se remettre de leurs épreuves passées et retrouver leur force d'antan.

Pour faciliter les recherches et déplacements de chacun, Beth avait simplement placé les clefs de chaque porte de leur immeuble dans leurs serrures extérieures. Personne n'ayant jugé utile de se rendre dans le second escalier, la sécurité de la porte du rez-de-chaussée ne bougea, elle, pas de toute cette période.

Ainsi, certains purent aller lire des bibliothèques entières. Comme Carl ayant déniché au dernier étage une collection complète de comics. Quand d'autres improvisèrent une salle de sport dans le salon aux fenêtres éventrées de l'appartement familial du troisième, y regroupant rameur, vélo et tapis de marche jusqu'alors parsemés dans tout l'immeuble. Cela permit au plus grand nombre de reconstituer leur force, entre séances de sports au grand air, une alimentation copieuse et un sommeil réparateur.

L'automne n'avait pas encore pris fin que les pluies se firent verglaçantes, très vite suivies d'une neige glaciale. Dès lors, Rick se mit à bénir Beth quand il comprit à quel point il aurait été mortel d'être encore sur la route en ces conditions climatiques si extrêmes, pour eux et plus encore pour Judith ou DJ.

Si chacun garda une part d'indépendance, ils n'en restèrent pas moins unis, se réunissant chaque samedi et dimanche midi dans l'appartement familial offrant de pouvoir tous s'y attabler. Le reste du temps, certains se réunissaient quand d'autres profitaient du plaisir simple d'être un couple. Le soir de Noël, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de ce nouveau monde, tous firent la fête autour de sapins en plastique décorés et cadeaux improvisés. Tandis que l'alcool coula à flots, la nuit du Nouvel An.

Comme promit par la jeune maman, leur situation favorable et inestimable avait ainsi offert un espace temps paisible et protecteur pour tous.

WD

Pendant cette période, bien que cela ne lui semble pas si naturel, Beth prit sur elle pour commencer à se détacher de son fils. Il avait beau fêter ses « un an », le cordon ombilical n'avait jamais vraiment été rompu. Bien sûr, elle avait une bonne excuse, au regard des épreuves affrontées. Mais le fait est que la jeune femme avait aussi conscience de ne pas être éternelle. Et si contrairement à Rick, elle ne comptait pas déléguer l'éducation de son enfant à tout à chacun, elle devait être consciente qu'un jour venu, DJ devrait passer du temps loin d'elle quelle qu'en soit la raison. Aussi avait-elle concédée passer quelques heures chaque jour, loin de sa chair. Après tout, elle ne pâtirait pas de s'entraîner elle aussi pour se muscler un peu plus.

Alors, d'abord, elle le confia à son seul père. Puis elle permit que ce soit Michonne ou Maggie, sa sœur qui le garde. Finalement de semaines en semaine, DJ passa du temps avec chacun pour apprendre à les connaître et à ne pas en avoir peur. Beth savait que cette nouvelle proximité pourrait un jour lui sauver la vie. C'est qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer que si Tyresse était resté si facilement seul avec Judith près d'un mois entier, la cohabitation aurait été tout autre si la petite fille ne l'avait pas déjà connu auparavant. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait sans doute, pas été aussi calme et amène de rester si sage et tranquille auprès de lui.

Pour sa part, Daryl avait lui profité du plaisir simple et si nouveau et effrayant d'être père. Il avait donc profité de DJ, mais aussi de Beth et de son couple, s'y consacrant chaque jour comme s'il n'aurait plus de lendemain. Plus que tout autre, il savait que le bonheur ne durait jamais. Aussi comptait-il bien profiter le plus longtemps possible du miracle qui lui avait été offert d'avoir retrouvé toute sa famille de cœur.

Ainsi, se trouva-t-il dorénavant chaque jour à faire quelques push up au-dessus de son bébé, amusé qu'à chacune de ses descentes DJ tente de l'attraper sans succès, tandis que lui arrivait à embraser sa frimousse ou son petit ventre rebondis de bébé. Une manière comme une autre de se maintenir en forme et conjuguer un instant intime avec son fils. À ses côtés, Beth s'y essaya un jour, bien décidée elle aussi à se muscler un peu plus. Mais elle avait beau s'être remise au sport, à défaut de marcher sans fin dans l'hiver glacial, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire plus d'une pompe à la fois, chutant lourdement au sol devant les yeux moqueurs de son homme.

\- Pas de pompe avec maman pour DJ ou elle va littéralement t'écraser, fils.

Finalement, le temps passa bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient tous cru. Alors aux premiers jours du printemps, ils se décidèrent à commencer par chercher suffisamment de voitures fiables pour emporter avec eux le restant de leur stock et ainsi initier leur voyage. Leur objectif, trouver une zone non habitée pour s'y installer, loin de tout danger humain. Un emplacement où à l'image de la ferme des Green ou de la prison, ils pourraient reconstruire un lieu de vie, entreprendre des cultures voir de l'élevage pour se retrouver progressivement autonome. Tous voulaient croire en la possibilité de retrouver un tel emplacement, aussi Daryl avait-il espoir qu'ils y parviennent. Après tout, à ses yeux, ils avaient avec eux la plus intelligente des femmes, sa femme. Beth Dixon.

.

FIN.

mimi yuy.


End file.
